La légende de zelda : malheur dans le nouveau monde
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Note de l'auteur : dans mon histoire link n'est pas le héro mais il son dans mon histoire comme les autres personnages. Une femme en capuche rentre dans la forêt kokiri avec son nouveau né pour échappé des poursuivants, cet alore qu'une fille au cheveux vert trouve le bébé a décidé de l'adopte comme son fils et de nommé nink. 13 ans plus tard nink cherche a connaître sont passé
1. Prologue

**Note de auteur je ne possède pas la légende de zelda il appartient à Nintendo **

_**La légende de zelda : malheur dans le nouveau monde **_

**Prologue**

Une femme en capuche cherche une cachette pour semer ses poursuivants qui essaye de tuer son fils. l'orage devient plus en plus violent et plus bruyant, elle à trouver une forêt et à décidé de se cacher, plus elle avancer plus elle se perde. Quand elle se repose elle attendait son bébé pleurer elle caresse sa joue en chantent sa berceau

" _tait toi mon bébé soit sage ne pleure pas , soit bercer par le son du vent , dort et n'oublie pas mon dernière chant d'amour je serai dans ton coeur pour toujours _"

En terminent elle embrassant son fils sur le front elle entend les poursuivants qu'elle s'approche, elle décide de le cacher et les attires verre elle. En courent elle a réussi à attiré les poursuivants mais elle ses fait toucher par une flèche en plein cœur elle commence à souffrir en écoutent les bruits des bottes de ses poursuivants en écoutent leur conversation.

"où et le petit?"dit à son ami avec inquiétudes.

"calme toi on va le doit l'avoir cacher"dit d'un ton sûre de lui.

"facile à dire d'un type qui vie dans une cabane à oiseaux moi je vie dans une ville et je.. "

couper pare son ami pour garder le silence il écoute le son bizarre. Son ami inquiète

"un problème " en chuchotements le regarde de son ami était plein d'inquiétude

"on doit partir"

"mais la mère et le petit?"

"il mourront et aussi..."

tous t'as coup une mélodie cour dans tous la forêt les deux hommes sont endormi comme des mouches. La mère ne comprends pas pourquoi les poursuivants son endormi et pas elle quand une ombre d'un petite fille au cheveux vert tenais un drap avec le bébé de la mère. Surprise mais soulagée elle fermé lentement en disant ses dernier mot

"merci"

La jeune fille au cheveux verte et triste pour la mère qu'elle soit morte, mais en regardant le bébé elle était heureux car elle et les filles de sont village ne peux pas avoir enfants. Quand elle marche vers son village elle se rappelle de son ami d'enfance link le héro du temp

"salut mon petit, mon nom et saria toi ton nom sera nink je trouve que ses un jolie nom"

Nink fait des gémissements joyeux pour approuver le nom que sa mère a donner. Saria de son côté elle souris. Proche de son village elle et inquiète que ses amis penses car le premier étais un hylien et il était traiter différents. Elle regarder nink dans ses bras et elle a eu le courage de avancer dans son village.

Dans sa maison personnes à vue nink encore mais elle sait un jour doit le dire à ses amis. Quand soudain nink pleur et saria essaye de le calmé mais il continue, alors elle joue de son ocarina (le chant de saria)et la nink elle ses endormi et saria aussi elle souhaite que demain matin ses amis accepterait nink pas comme un ami mais plus comme son fils.


	2. Nouveaux voyage, amis et ennemis

_**La légende de zelda : malheur dans le nouveau**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux voyage, amis et ennemis**_

Nink et un villageois de la forêt kokiri saria sa mère adoptive a donner nink une cabane dans l'arbre a l'âge de cinq ans. Mido le chef du village a donner du travaille pour nink pour enlever ses pierres saria approuvée pas que mido lui demande de faire mais nink le rassurer que sa le déranger pas.

Comme son meilleur ami nink a pas de fée mais ses pas sa le problème nink et différents pas niveau apparence mais ses oreilles. Car nink a des oreilles ronde (comme les humains)et a aussi trouver bizarre que sa mère et jeune alors saria a décidé de parlais avec nink.

Saria cherche son fils dans les bois se n'est pas compliqué car il joue toujours avec le ocarina que j'ai fait pour lui, quand je les retrouver il a toujours sa tunique vert sauf que ses manche son déchiré pour faire un court, son bras gauche a deux morceaux de de bois pour le style, ses cheveux noir et très court et pantalon car quand il parlais au dame un vent a souffle et a montré son jardin secret sans le vouloir.

"salut nink sa va ?" de ton de joie

"oui mère je vais bien je croie" d'un ton neutre

"Qu'est qui vas pas mon garçon, tu ses tu peux me faire confiance"

Nink regarde une flaque d'eaux et saria arrive pour voir deux personnes comme un miroir

"Pourquoi je suis différents des autre" toujours avec un ton neutre

Saria ses quoi dire elle prend une grand respiration et elle parle

"Nink ses normal être différents sa rend le monde plus unique comme pour mon meilleur ami il était différent car il avec pas de fée ses sa qui rendre le monde unique comme toi tu es unique et ses pour sa que je t'aime"

Avec ses parole donne un sourire au jeune garçon

"hooo je vois un sourire tes trop adorable"

"mère" en se retournent pour cacher tain rouge.

"allez nink rentrons a la maison"

"oui mère" d'un ton joyeux

**A la maison de saria**

Nink attend que saria fait son dîner quand on frappe a la porte nink faite signe que il vas répondre quand la porte et ouvert un fille au cheveux long jaune qui crié

"SARIA JE DOIT TE PARLER" dix secondes de silence ses produits quand elle rouvre ses yeux elle es surpris car ses pas saria mais nink a se moment la elle et tous rouge.

"melody vous voulais parlais a ma mère?" d'un ton suspect.

"heu oui je doit parlais avec votre mère. Vous pouver rester si vous voulez...HEIN non non non je doit parlais a votre mère. Désolé si sa vous offense je ..." nink le fait taire avec trois de ses doigts

"inutile je doit me promener de tous façon" il se retourne face a saria "mère je vais me promener je serai de retour pour le dîners"

"d'accord mais fait attention a toi"

Quand je me retourne face a melody, elle regarde le sol avec du rouge sur la joue. Je suis sortie et je pose cet question " je me demander pourquoi elle et toujours rouge devant moi? " "bof je vais rendre visite au grande arbre mojo. Il me parle souvent des histoire de légende et du héro du temp selon la rumeur il et marie a une femme zora et il a un enfant.

Je soupire de pensais de tous sa un homme humain et une femme poison ensemble ses dure a croire il continuer son chemin quand ont m'appeler pare mon nom.

"HEY NINK NINK YHOO HOO NINK"

Quand je me retourne je voie les deux fille jumelles roux qui cour après moi, comme des filles qui voie leur prince charmant avec leur bague de fiançailles.

"un problème les fille ?"d'un ton curieux

"comment tu trouve melody" elle on dit en même temps

"je n'est rien a dire et pourquoi vous voulais le savoir ?"

"juste pour savoir ses tous" elle font des rire mignonne. D'un coup éclair il se retourne les fille a était surpris et poser leur question.

"Un problème nink" dite les jumelles

"sa va j'ai crue que vous me ferais une mauvaise blague car vous me parlais pas souvent et je trouver sa louche" dite d'une ton neutre

Les fille on fait un rire mignonne au garçons car le garçons nink ne parle pas beaucoup fille sauf a saria.

"tu sais nink je doit te dire que..." un villageois qui demande de l'aide cour a la maison de mido. Nink sans réfléchir il le suivi a la maison de mido

"mido un monstre attaque le grand arbre mojo tu doit le tuer"

"quoi pourquoi moi je..."quand les villageois son rassemblés et compris nink et saria. Mido prend une grand respiration et rassemble son courage en prenant son épée longue. Ses une épée pour tenir a deux main mais sa ferais le travail.

Mido cour a l'endroit exacte du monstre qui attaque le grand arbre mojo. Et les villageois le suis de loin pour pas le gêné. Mais nink le suis de plus près. saria ne voulais pas, elle voulez le maintenir mais il et trop forte. Nink s'éloigne du group et saria inquiète pour son fils.

Mido voie le monstre qui devant le grand arbre mojo. Le monstre et brun poilu avec des longues oreilles et avec une masse comme arme. Il s'approche doucement et en écoutent leur conversation.

**"où est le garçons RÉPONDRE MOI!" **hurlé le monstre brun

"et pourquoi je te répondrait ?" d'un ton calme

"**je tuer tous le monde sans pitié et si tu me dite ou il et je vais le tuer seulement lui"**

Le grande arbre mojo allez répondre a sa question mais mido a poignardé le monstre ses retourné en frappent mido qui tombe lui et son l'épée. Le monstre s'approche de mido en renifler.

**" un enfant ... Non un kokiri. Vous êtes faible comme tous les habitants de se mondes"**

Le monstre prépare pour le coup de grâce mais il ne ses pas que une personne se cache. Quand nink a vue le monstre pour le coup de grâce nink cour pour le sauver mais a la moitié du chemin il tombe et nink a vue mido mourir devant lui

Le monstre fixe le garçon et nink fixe l'épée. Il essayer de attrapé l'épée mais le monstre bloc le passage. Il renifle l'odeur du garçon qui et différent des autre.

"**je te trouver enfant de l'ombre tu te échappera ses cet fois "**

"enfant de quoi ?"

**"peu importe mon maître veux te voir tas tête rouler. je ferais même si tu es un gosse " **

"tu parle tu parle tu réagi pas, vient si ta le courage"

"**tu me cherche ?"**

"tu aune grande gueule, vient si tu a du courage"avec un regarde provoquant

"**LA FERME" **le monstre saute sur lui mais nink évite de gauche. La ses sa chance de prendre l'épée long et se défendre le monstre se retourne et il et il fonce sur lui. Un coup de griffe et d'un coup de masse, nink a rouler et riposte sur sa poitrine, le monstre fixe toujours nink et nink fixe la blessure du monstre.

"je peux le saigner je peux le tuer il faut le bon moment"

"_vise la tête et il sera mort"_ le murmure d'un femme

Nink a pas la tête a savoir qui a parlais, mais il doit essayer. Monstre a commencé a foncé sur lui. Nink a pris une posture qui peu enfoncer sa lame en plein tête, quand le monstre arrive la forêt, l'herbe et les fleur ralentissant. Quand nink voyez le monstre bouger lentement une voix parlais.

"_ses maintenant ou jamais donne le coup de grâce"_

Nink a écouter la voix et il enfonce la lame dans le crâne. Quand le monde et revenu a la normal nink a déjà sa lame dans le crâne du monstre et il tombe. Après sa nink tombe sur ses genoux une autre voix qui appelle son nom.

"nink?" d'un ton inquiet et de peur

Quand il se retourne il voie sa mère, melody et les villageois avec peur. Nink voulais expliqué mais le monde recule sauf pour saria et melody. Nink ne comprends pas quand il regarde la lame il voie pas lui du tous, il voie un homme avec le visage plein de sang. Nink ferme les yeux et reste la sans bougé. Saria et la premier a marcher vers lui mais a moitié du chemin nink rouvre ses yeux. Cinq seconde de silence saria parle

"nink sa va ?"

Mais nink ne réponde pas il marche devant lui saria a voulu l'arrêté mais il le repousser pas violemment mais assez pour avoir une distance entre eu et pour le villageois il on laissait passer

Melody a pas pue empêcher de couler des lame de tristesse en regardent le sol. Quand nink voie la sortie que personne doit sortir, mais pour le bien de tous le monde, il doit partir car on fonds de lui ses pas sa place ici et quand il commence a sortir du village une voix l'arrêté

"alors nink, tu part pour de vrai ?" d'un ton triste

Il se retourne pas il préfère que personne se souvient de homme qui regarder sur la lame.

"je m'inquiète pas pour sa nink tu es un garçon forte, courageux et gentil"

A ses parole nink trouve sa louche que sa mère parle comme sa mais par sa grande surprises se n'est pas saria. Ses melody quand je la voie elle a des yeux rouge. Nink s'approcher d'elle fixent avec un regarde curieux

"je sais que tu est différent, mais moi aussi, je voulais dire un jour mais vue la situation je vais te donnais un cadeaux pour que tu tes souvient de tous le monde et de...moi" dit avec une rougeur sur la joue

"mais d'abord ferme les yeux et je pourrais donner ton cadeaux et tu pourrez partir d'accord"

Nink était méfiance mais en voyant ses yeux tous rouge il a accepté.quand les yeux de nink et fermer il entend un pas vers lui, des main douce sûre ses épaules et quelle que chose de douce sur les lèvres.

Dure a croire dix seconde on passe pour les deux ses une heure quand melody a dite de ouvrir les yeux melody a des joue rouge avec un sourire mignonne. Nink a fait un sourire a son tour les yeux de melody a briller.

"nink peux importe que se passe dehors tu sera le bienvenu"

"merci"

Avec ses mot nink retourne a la sortie et melody regarde le garçons qui adoré jouer, manger et danser.

"_tu sera toujours dans mon coeur nink et personne d'autre, l'amour ou amitié tous qui conte ses ton bonheur "_


	3. Une nouvelle vie

_**Chapitre 2 : une nouvelle vie**_

Nink sorte du village kokiri il avance tranquillement mais un gros oiseaux me parle avec la tête en bas

"ho ho un nouveau voyageur kokiri? non, si non tu mourra alors tu es un hyrlien non tu et différents peux importe je vais te parlais des basse pour commencer..."

Nink commence a partir sans se soucier de lui car il a autre chose a faire de écouter un gros oiseaux qui sort de nulle pare. Le gros oiseaux choque par l'attitude du garçons il commence a batte ses ailes et stop le garçons pour avoir son attention.

"hé ho je essayer de t'aider moi pourquoi tu m'évite ?" d'un ton avec un peu de colère

"j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, on ma déjà appris les basse et on n'est pas stupide on ses marcher, utilisé une carte, nos armes et utilisé nos équipements" d'un ton neutre

"je voie le premier qui a sortir de la forêt kokiri n'est pas comme toi sa ses sûre"

"qui es le premier à sortir de la forêt kokiri"

Le le gros oiseaux rire au garçon sans savoir l'histoire du héro du temp

"tes très drôle toi, comme si tu connais pas ..." quand le gros oiseaux regarde nink qui lui fixé de façon très sérieux .pour lui ses une surprise

"quoi tu connais pas Link le héro du temp ?"

"honnêtement je croie pas a ses histoires bon si tu veux perde mon temp, je doit partie"nink avance doit dans les plaine d'hyrule quand le le gros tourne sa tête en me disent

"tu veux savoir ou tu viens ?" avec ses paroles nink ses arrêté "une personne peux t'aider ses la rein zelda ou tu peux parlais a la princesse si la rein te cause des problèmes " nink regarde le gros oiseaux qui a l'aire si sûre de lui.

"pourquoi tu me dite sa maintenant et comment je doit faire? "

" un, j'ai étais pas très utile au niveau conseil. Deux,tu doit te débrouiller seul"

"si je rentre a infraction au châteaux on vas couper ma tête et je tien a ma tête" d'une ton de colère et de inquiétude.

"pour commencer vas au château la bas peux être que quelle que chose intéressant vas se passer, et un dernier conseille ne reste pas dehors la nuit "

"pourquoi?"

Mais le gros oiseaux et partir et nink se retrouve seul. Nink soupire et regarde ciel

"la nuit va tombé."

Il se demande pourquoi le gros oiseaux a dite de pas rester dehors. nink va vers le château pour en quête de réponse mais a la moitié du chemin la lune se lever. Nink regarde autour de lui mais il a rien. Rien qui se passe, nink trouve pas sa drôle qui a menti a se sujet et peu t'être il a aussi menti pour la rein. Il fait du feu pour se réchauffer, après avoir termine, il s'assoit sur le sol et la un truc dur appuie sur son derrière. Quand il retire l'objet de ses poche il voie une pierre précieuse verte émeraude. Nink se demande comment il a eu cet pierre, il ferme les yeux et il réfléchir

**Flash-back**

Melody s'approcher de nink pour lui donne un baissé mais une main agile a déposer un truc dans les poche de nink. Quand melody reculer, nink a rien remarquer, elle était satisfait,

**Fin du ****flash-back**

Nink réfléchit a cet pierre précieuse qui tien dans sa main.

"Si je donne la pierre a la rein peut être qui vas accepter ma demande?"

Mais une pierre a bouger nink va examiner le lieu louche. Cinq seconde on passer il se retourne quand une main de squelette ma attraper la cheville. Nink se débat pour se libérer mais plus il tiré plus le squelette sorte de terre. Nink prend son épée long et coup ses bras quand son bras et couper le squelette qui a la misère de sortir. Seul sa tête et sortie, nink prend un peux de recule et donne un coup de pied sur sa tête qui par loin.

"ses pas si difficile que sa..." quand il ses retourner cinq squelette apparues sous terre qui marche verre moi.

"ses pas vrai il son nombreux. Que doit faire " "_tue les. Il fait peur mais il sont faible"_

_"_tes qui toi qui me parle dans ma tête, ma conscience? "

_"non, j'ai pas de nom mais on parlera plus tard fait que je te dite!"_

Nink écoute la voix et il attaque sans relâche. L'épée et très long assez pour toucher plusieurs squelette mais d'autre appareils du sol et sa devient désespéré.

"et petite voix comment arrêter ses monstres"

"_il faut attendre que soleil se lèvre" _

_"_QUOI JE PEUX PAS RESTER LONGTEMPS A ME BATTRE " dit en hurlent

"_tas une idée ? "_dit d'un ton neutre

Nink regarde alentours en réfléchi a la situation quand une idée viens en tête il prend son épée long il se prépare une attaque.

_"nink tu vas faire quoi la ?"_

Nink répond pas il attend que les squelette s'approche, quand les squelette son assez approches de lui, sa petite voix commence a paniqué nink fait tourbillon avec son épée aucun squelette et debout nink ne bouge pas et sa petite voix parle.

_"incroyable je savais que tu et fort mais a se point, la je suis impressionné ou tas appris a faire sa? ... Nink"_

Nink fait tomber son épée il si mis a genoux et il a vomi en perdant connaissance dans une flaque de son propre vomissements.

D'autres part la voix et témoin de se spectacle. Dégoûté de voir sa elle décide de fermer les yeux en parlent a elle même.

_"Son réveiller risque de sentir mauvais "_

Deux heures son passé nink et toujours inconscient et un chariot passe dans le chemin. Une petite fille fermier au cheveux long noir avec un foulard orange indique a sa mère en pointent vers le garçon.

"Maman maman un garçon la bas je croie qui es vivant?" en pointent le garçon

Sa mère regarde le garçon et alentour pour vois si ses pas un piège. Après sa elle s'approche du garçon elle peux voir qui respire et aussi il sent mauvais. Elle examine le garçon quand sa fille demande

"maman?" dite d'un ton inquiet

" Il vas bien mon coeur il et juste fatigué et il sent mauvais"

"Beurk pourquoi?"

"vaut mieux que tu sache pas, bon on vas le ramenais au châteaux avec nous et on verra" en le regardant elle remarque qui ressemble a la tunique verte des kokiri mais il a pas de fée et elle voie une épée très long que en général ses un personne grand qui le porterait pour une épée simple. Elle a pris ses affaires du garçon et mis dans le chariot sa mère rentre dans le chariot elle continue le voyage.

"maman pourquoi tu aide le garçon on le connais pas ?"demande curieusement

Sa mère regarde sa fille avec un air joyeuse.

"Car il faut aidait le monde dans le besoin mais il faut rester prudent aussi. Il peux avoir des bandits qui peux faire des piège d'accorder "

"oui maman mais pourquoi ses oreilles son bizarre?"

"que veut tu dire?" la mère regarde le garçon elle remarque qui a des oreilles rondes elle réfléchir de savoir pourquoi il son rondes ses penser sont interrompu par un garde qui crie de tous ses forces.

"HALTE " le garde qui cri comme un fou

Au bon moment la mère arrêté le chariot, le garde respiré pour reprendre son souffle. Le garde commence a poser ses questions de routine.

"votre nom"

"malon du lon lon ranche, et elle ses ma fille cellia"

"ha oui mon supérieur me parle souvent d'elle, elle es adorable"

Cellia rougi au compliment du garde quand les bouteille de lait on bouger,le garde commencer a avoir un regarde suspect.

"Ses quoi se bruit? "

"Un garçon blessé je prend entièrement la responsabilité" dit malon en voyant le garde s'approcher du garçon. Quelle que secondes tous que le garde a dit ses qui sent mauvais et il peux entrée. Malon a l'autorisation de entrée et se préparé pour louer une chambre l'auberge. quand il sont dans l'auberge malon a demander au videur de transporter le garçon dans sa chambre. Quand malon, cellia et le garçons son dans la chambre elle voie trois lits pour chaque personne et un salle de bain pour le garçon,elle se prépare pour aller vendre son lait quand elle et interrompu par sa fille.

"Maman je venir avec vous"

"non tu doit rester ici pour lui si il a besoin de ton aide tu sera la d'accord mon coeur"

Elle regarde le garçon qui fait une sieste comme une bûches. Mais elle a raison si il se réveille personne sera la pour l'aide.

"oui maman je vais rester mais je fait quoi si et violent"

"tu peux demander de l'aide a un adulte mais j'ai confiance que les kokiri son pas violent"

"ok maman passe un super journée"

"toi aussi mon coeur et fait attention a toi" en quittent sa chambre elle se retrouve seul avec le garçon

Dix minutes son passer et elle s'ennuyer déjà. Elle s'approche du garçon pour examine de la tête au pied. Elle remarque que le garçon a le même âge quelle et aussi il es plus musclés que les enfant de son âge. Elle commence a rougir quand elle est interrompu par sont ronflement, elle reprend sont esprit et elle et plus concentrés sur ses oreilles rond car elle a des oreille pointu, peu être un accident ou une blessure de combat. Elle examine son oreilles elle voie pas de blessure ou de cicatrices ses qui veux dire, il et née comme sa ses louche pour elle quand elle examine sont oreille le garçon gifle son oreille gauche pour croire un insectes joue dans son oreille. Cellia a étais surpris au début mais trouver sa drôle alors elle a prie ses mèche de cheveux et fait flotter sur le nez du garçon. Après cinq minutes le garçon a fait un gifle au visage assez forte pour le réveiller lui même. Elle prend vite place dans son lit et attend que le garçon reprend ses esprit.

"où suis et pourquoi je sent le vomi ?" en se posent ses questions

"tu es dans une auberge, ma maman et moi on tas trouver a terre avec un odeur de morte" dit telle joyeusement

"je voie on moins je suis ici, le château et loin?" il le demande

"avant de continuer je te conseille de te prendre un bain car on reçois des plainte du propriétaire, alors reste ici je vais chercher de l'eau chaud alors reste sage d'accord" le garçon signe de la tête pour approuver sa demande

Quand elle arrive a la porte elle se retourne pour dire

"ah oui mon nom est cellia et ma maman s'appelle malon ses quoi ton nom?" le garçons regarde cellia et il regarde dehors

"mon nom et nink" dit d'un ton neutre

"nink ses un jolie nom"avec un petite rire, elle quitte sa chambre en lassant nink seul. Nink peux pas se demander pourquoi il a des grande personnes et des enfant joue a des jeux bizarres quand sa petite voix parle dans sa tête.

_"tu va mieux" _d'un ton inquiet

"oui je vais bien j'ai faim et je sent mauvais, tu trouve qu je vais bien" avec colères et sarcastique

_"heu oui pour l'odeur ses..."_

"je veux pas le savoir"

Un moment de silence nink a décidé de parlais de que ses passer pendant le combat.

"mais tu a était la pour moi quand je suis en danger." il prend une respiration et il il termine en disent "et je voudrait te remercier que tu a fait **Luna."**

_"luna"_

"ses le nom je vais vous appeler,sa vous plaît pas?"

_"hooo nink merci d'avoir trouver un nom, vous êtes une bonne personne n'oublie jamais sa"_

"si vous le dite" d'un ton neutre et son estomac crié de faim il regarder autour de lui et il voie des fuites mur et les mange un par un.

**dix minute plus tard**

Cellia rentre dans la chambre avec une chaudière d'eau chaud en regardent nink qui manger les fruits que l'auberge on offerts a leur client. Cellia quelle avec un peux faim la demande a nink

"tu a manger tous les fruits? "

"si tu veux je peux te chercher a manger ?" avec un tain rouge pour calme la jeune fille

"non sa va vous devrais prend un bain pour le moment rester ici je vais le préparer"

"ok et désolé pour que j'ai fait, ses juste que j'ai pas manger depuis mon départ de mon village"

Elle me regarde et elle retourne dans la petite salle de bain pour me prépare. Plus tard cellia m'appelle pour me dire que le bain et prêt. Elle me demande de enlever ses vêtements mais je me sentait gêné mais elle a assure que ses pour le nettoyer mes vêtements. Nink rentre dans la salle de bain nue et il vois une baignoire avec de l'eau sans se soucier de la température de l'eau, il saute dans l'eau. En dehors de la salle de bain elle a entendue un splashe et elle se demande si il vas bien

"nink tu vas bien? Fait attention l'eau et ..." elle voulais dire le dernier mot mais nink couper en disent "CHAUD"en hurlent. Elle soupire a la situation en pensent

"se garçon et bizarre et maladroit "

Plus tard nink explique a cellia que il cherche des réponse de son passé ses pour sa que il doit allé au château pour rencontré la rein.

"mais nink la rein parti en voyage au domaine zora elle reviendra pas avant longtemps"

"Bon sang a qui je doit parlais pour mon passé." dit d'un ton irritée

Ils on réfléchit a leur problème juste qu'à que cellia parle

"je crois que j'ai une idée, la princesse Liara es au châteaux si tu la trouver elle pourra t'aider"

" ok mais tas pas l'aire sûr ?"

Nink veux pas que sa tête tombe au sol quand il se fait attrapé par les garde royal.

"ses juste que je veux pas que tu a des problèmes."

"sa va aller je vais m'en sortir " dit d'un ton sûr

"ses pas que j'ai vue dans la prairie "

"ses pas ma faut ses a cause du gros oiseaux qui tourne sa tête"

"quoi tu parle du hiboux?, personne a parlais avec lui depuis le héro du temp" surprise que lui a parlais avec le hiboux

"ah non pas encore ses histoires encore" épuisé de entendre des histoires du héro du temp

"cette histoire et vrai tu la pierre émeraude" montre nink la pierre qui étais dans les poche de nink

Nink reprend sa pierre juste qui remarque que malon et entrée dans leur chambre. Malon heureux que le garçon vas bien et que sa fille va bien

"je voie que notre ami et réveiller, mon nom et malon et toi ses ..."

"nink maman son nom ses nink il veux voir la princesse liara pour des réponse "

Elle s'approche de moi au visage, tant qu'a moi je reculer car j'ai jamais vue personne aussi grand

"un problème ses la premier fois que tu voie une grand personne"

"comment vous le savais " avec un peu de surprise

"tu es pas le seul de avoir sorti de la forêt. Une autre personne et sortis, son nom et link"

"link comme les histoires de mère, j'ai du mal a croire" en étant tous perdu

"tu as une mère ses qui je peux la retrouver "

"ma mère et dans la forêt kokiri et son nom ses saria"

"comme dans les sage ? " nink et malon se retourne verre elle pour écouter.

"que veux tu dire"dit nink très curieux de savoir

"dans la légende saria est un des cinq sage, le sage de la forêt." dite d'un ton sûre de elle même

"ses totalement impossible. mère me le dirait si ses un sage et dans la légende les sages doit rester proche du temple"

Malon voie les deux enfants qui commence a perde le contrôle.

"allons allons calmes vous pour commencer, nink tu a un maison pour vivre ?"

"je vivait dans une cabane mais la j'ai plus de maison"dit en regardent le sol

Malon et cellia se échanges des regards. La malon soupire et elle commence a parlé

"je vie au lon lon ranche, tu peux venir vivre la bas si tu veux,mais tu doit travailler pour un journée, sa te va?"

Il réfléchir a son offre pendant une minute environs "ses bon je vais vous rendre visite un jour"

"bien aller ses leur de dormir prenais vous lits, il ses fait tard"

"oui" les jeunes on dite en même temps. Et malon a rit pour les deux

Une heure plus tarde nink a la misère de s'endormir car la légende pouvez être vraie est que sa mère la cacher. Selon dans les histoire de mère une église qui et le temple du temp qui serai la que les pierres précieuses doit être. Demain il Va avoir le coeur net il vas allez voir se temple.


	4. Missions infiltration

**Note de l'auteur : A l'avenir je vais relire mes oeuvres car je remarque qui a des faut. désolé si pour mes erreurs, ses pour sa que j'ai corrigé mes faut et mis a jour mes chapitre merci**

**Chapitre 3 : mission infiltration**

Nink ses fait réveiller par malon pour le petit déjeuner, nink commence à prendre ses affaires et son épée long et il commence a descendre. En bas malon et cellia manger leur déjeuner, nink dirige vers la porte mais malon le stop et pose des question.

"nink vous va tu ?"

"au temple du temp et après je vais aller voir la princesse liara" d'un ton sur

"je peux venir avec toi ?" dit cellia tous existé

"Cellia tu peux pas voyage, et en plus... " elle voulais continuer mais nink a interrompu

"malon a raison et si tu a des problèmes ou te blessés je vais regretter tous ma vie" dit avec un sourire

A ses mot cellia devient tous rouge et nink et sortie, malon a soupire a se garçon bizarre et pressé.

"ah les garçons, il es si ..." malon voie sa fille de dos qui joue avec ses doigts

"_nink pense a ma sécurité, sa veux dire on es ami" _elle pensais avec la rongeurs sur ses joues, et malon pense a son premier amour, mais il a trouver un personne spécial dans sa vie.

**Dans le marché.**

Nink va a la direction du temple voir si cette histoire et vraie,mais avant nink visite un peux le marché pour voire si les vendeur ont des truc intéressant comme un bouclier mais nink es pas intéressé par sa, il a des jeux mais il a pas les moyens de payer les jeux. une voix lui parlais dans sa tête.

_"nink tu vas pas voir la temple du temp ?" _dite luna

"on n'y vas maintenant " quand il dirige vers le temple nink il percute un homme au cheveux blond avec une tunique verte avec une casquette verte et avec son bouclier hylien. Les deux personne se regarde mais nink prends la parole

"désolé grand personne, j'ai pas regarder ou je vais" dite en s'excuse. l'homme verte a trouvé sa bizarre la façon de parlais et ses vêtements car il es famillais

"dit moi petite tu viens où? " avec un ton curieux

"désolé je doit partir a plus tard" nink cour vers le temple et l'homme verte regarde le garçon courir en pensent

"_on se verra j'en suis sûre" _dit l'homme verte retourne a son chemin. Et nink de sa part regarde le temple du temp elle ressemble a un église de religion, nink dirige vers l'entrée mais un bruit de branche a rendu nink en posture de combat.

"sorte si vous voulez pas que je vous coupe en deux!" en sortant son épée a deux main. Mais quand la personne et sorti ses juste Cellia avec un sourire joyeuse.

"salut nink sa va?" toujours avec avec un ton joyeuse mais nink ses le contraire.

"cellia que fait vous ici je vous es dit de restait la bas " en rangent son épée

"je sais mais je voulais voir le temple es j'ai oublier de dire que je ses comment allez au châteaux"

"comment " en surprise de l'info

"mon père est lieutenant de la garde royale es il peux me laisser passer et toi tu peux allez voir la princesse mais tu doit faire avec prudence et discrétion." nink réfléchit a sa proposition pendant une minute es cellia parle.

"allor ses d'accord ?"

"d'accord mais je doit allez au temple pour voir un truc"

"ok je rentre " elle avance vers la porte et nink le suis

Quand cellia et nink son entrée dans le temple nink il se retrouve avec une mal de tête et il se sent plus faible. Cellia se retourne vers nink pour voir si il va bien. Nink sorte du temple pour se reposer et de respiré.

"nink sa va ?" avec un ton inquiet et de peur

_"nink ses luna tu peu pas allez au temple alors demande a cellia de allez a tas place"_

cellia s'approche de nink pour dire

"nink tu vas bien?" tout inquiète

"je vais bien j'ai juste oublié de manger, tu peu allez a ma place prend la pierre et dit moi si sa le ressemble" en donnant la pierre a cellia

Cellia a rentrée dans le temple du temp, elle regarde alentours pour voir se que nink cherche, quand elle chercher, elle a vue une stèle avec les gravure et des image de la même pierre que nink a confiée a elle, quand elle fini elle va rejoindre nink qui ses remis de son mal de tête comme rien ses passer.

"tu va mieux nink ? " avec inquiétude

"je vais mieux j'ai manger un truc et voila, bon tu as vue un truc intéressant a l'intérieur? "

Cellia a redonner la pierre a nink et elle parle de sa découverte.

"la pierre et identique sur les gravure que j'ai vue, je te le jure" avec un ton sur de elle

Nink regarde cellia pendant dix secondes et il réfléchir.

"bon on va au châteaux maintenant, tu ses sûre ton père es la ? "

"pas de problème je ses quoi faire fait moi confiance "

"sa va je te fait confiance "

Ils marche vers le châteaux pour trouver son père et la princesse. Plus tard devant le portail du château quand le soleil commence a tomber, nink et cellia attends le garde qui peux conduire a son père. Plus tard nink voie un garde qui s'approcher de nous.

"cellia ton père es prêt a te recevoir mais lui doit rester ici" dit d'un ton neutre le garde

Nink n'est pas d'accorder, il doit voir princesse pour savoir ou il vient et qui il est, ses alors que la petite voix lui parle

_"nink tu peux grimpé sur les racines des branche pas loin d'ici alors va la bas"_

"cellia va voir ton père moi je vais a l'auberge"

"mais je voulais que vous..."elle voulais continuer mais nink tiens les épaules de cellia en disent.

"fait moi confiance." après ses mot il part en courent et ceilla se demande pourquoi et il et parti quand le garde le demande de le suivre. Cellia suivre le garde en regardent a l'arrière en pensent.

"_nink bonne chance_"

Plus haut nink voie cellia et le garde qui prend le chemin, nink suis les deux personnes de loin en se cachent derrière un arbre et un buisson. Il suivre les deux par discrétion et par loin la porte ses fermé et nink et pris dehors, nink cherche une solution quand la petite voix lui parle.

_"nink un problème ?"_

"je suis pris dehors que je doit faire ?"

_"va a arrière du château il a une chut assez grande que tu peux entrée "_

"je vers allez voir" il cours vers l'endroit que luna a indiqué

Quand il est arriver la chute d'eau que luna a parlais il avais un problème. Il ne peux pas sauter aussi haut, un nouveau problème a surmonter.

"luna on a un problème"

_"quelle es le problème ?"_

"comment je fait pour sauter pour atteindre la chute d'eau ? "

_"..."_

_"j'ai pas pensé a sa il a sûrement une n'autre solution "_

"si tas une idée qui es sûr qui va marcher dit le moi" d'un ton sarcasme

_"Il a une porte la bas?"_ Nink Regarde la porte est une idée repense sont

"tu croie vraiment que la porte es ouvert ses trop simple"

_"on peux toujours essayer " _d'un ton neutre

Nink soupire et dirige vers la porte, quand soudain la porte ses ouvert par un garde qui a fini son chiffre et le garde fixe le garcon cinq secondes es nink dite un mot

"salut" disent gêné et avec un faux sourire. Mais le garde s'approche de moi pour m'amené ailleurs. Nink a pris la poignée gauche du garde et tirer assez pour lui faire tomber avec son pied. Le garde es sous le ventre et nink saute sous le dos en retirent son casque pour frapper sa tête, le garde bouge plus et luna prend panique.

_"mais qu'est que tu a fait pourquoi tas fait sa ?"_

"sa va luna je les pas tuer il fait juste un petite somme, regarde le bon côté les chose ton idée a marcher"

_"oui mais il faut pas... Ah puis zute "_

"bon allez qu'on en finisse" en rentrant dans la cour royal.

**Dans la cour du château royal**

La nuit et tomber et nink es dans la cour, la nuit va donner un avantage pour la discrétion et les garde avec leur l'antenne de lumière, nink peux voir les gardes passe. Nink et surprise de la grandeur de la cour royal, il a beaucoup de garde bien armes et beaucoup de rubis, ses beau et plein de fleur mais ses pas se qui cherche.

"luna tu ses où es la princesse ? " demande a son ami

_" a cette heure si elle doit être dans sa chambre, dit moi pas que vous allez dans la chambre dune fille ?"_

"non dit moi juste ou elle va de son temp libre pour je lui parle avec elle" dit avec un tain rouge

_"nink je vous fait une blague ses tous " _avec un petite rire

"je trouve pas sa drôle" d'un. Ton ferme

_"selon on dit la princesse liara et très belle vous devrais avoir de la chance de la voir"_

"elle m'intéresse pas du tous"

_"ho alors la fille du village kokiri vue elle vous a embrassé sur les lèvre"_

"quoi comment vous savez sa ?"

"_ je vous regardez vous embrassé quand tu a fermé les yeux"_

"sa ses juste un petite baisse de rien du tous" gênant de la conversation qui a eu, mais elle continue.

_"ho alors ses cellia la fille du lon lon ranch" _

"que veux tu dire"

_" ho allez je voie la jeune fille quelle vous regarde de mille feux vous devrais savoir nink que vous tu es un charmeur"_

"sa suffit ou va la princesse de ses temp libre !"

_"continuer es vous verrez une grande porte"_

"Bon sur on y va"

Nink continue le chemin quand il voie la grand port mais deux garde. Nink réfléchit pour les deux garde et la fatigue lui rattrape et ses deux gardes son pas prêt de partir, luna lui parle

_"nink prendre un pierre et lance la bas pour attire l'attention des garde"_

Nink prend une pierre et lance dans endroit opposé des gardes. Un garde va voir le bruit et l'autre garde reste sans bouger mais il voie une ouverture il rentre sans se faire voir. Nink rentre dans un endroit ou il a un fenêtre et des fleur et un ruisseaux, il voie des poissons dans le ruisseau. Il regarde aussi les fleur qui son magnifique.

"a mon avis la nuit risque être long" qui s'allonge sur le sol pensent tous qui ses passé comme les paroles de mère, le monstre brun, le gros oiseaux qui es en fait un hiboux stupide, les fille du lon lon ranch et tous. Quand une voix a gelée nink en disent.

"qui es vous ? "


	5. Un ami royal, en quête de réponse

**Chapitre 4 : une ami royal. En quête de réponse**

"qui es vous? "

A ses parole nink a ouvert les yeux est surpris. Nink se mit debout et regarde qui a parlais. Nink es surprise de voir une belle jeune fille avec des vêtements royal bleu ciel des cheveux jaune, au bout de ses cheveux son rouge en bref ses cheveux son comme des flamme, et ses yeux son bizarre car son œil gauche et rouge et son œil droit et bleu. Nink regarde toujours la jeune princesse quand ses penser son interrompu.

"qui es vous ? "d'un ton curieux

"ah oui ses vrai mon nom es nink, et vous ?" dit tous gêné

"mon nom es la princesse liara, alors nink que fait vous dans ma cour priver ?"

"je veux savoir où Je vient et qui je suis "

La jeune princesse me regarde de la tête au pied et elle commence a parle

"nink viens avec moi " dite avec d'un ton calme en se dirigent vers le ruisseau.

Nink s'approche d'elle en le regardant, je me demande pourquoi elle regarde son reflète de l'eau, la elle dit un truc.

"nink regarde, que vois tu " nink regarde le reflète sur l'eau mais il voie que lui. Il dit sa réponse.

"je vois que moi sur l'eau, je voie pas que sa peux m'aider. " mais la princesse ma lever la main elle prend une fleur, elle laisse tomber dans l'eau. Elle me regarde et me redemande de regarder.

Nink regarde le ruisseau mais ses floue mais quand sa commence a être visible nink voie lui même avec la peau blanche, des marques bleu de magie et des yeux sombre comme les ténèbres. Quand il a vue sa, nink a recule d'un coup d'éclair et il ne croire toujours pas que se monstre et en lui. Nink repense a son passé le monstre sur la lame, dans le temple les mal de tête. Dans ses pensés la princesse s'approche de lui en lui questionnement.

"nink tu va bien ?" dans un ton inquiète, et nink se mit en boule et mis sa tête dans ses genou.

"je suis un monstre, je peux croie a sa que je suis un monstre ou je viens? "a ses parole la princesse liara s'assoit a côté de moi et caresses mon dos en disent

"l'apparence ses rien mais a l'intérieur vous avez un cœur pur."a ses parole respire profondément et s'assoit normalement.

"d'où je viens et pourquoi vous m'aider."d'un ton curieux

"nink je vous es vue dans mes rêves car j'ai vue le malheur qui arrive hyrule."

"dans tes rêves, ses bizarre que tu me dit sa, que je fait dans ton rêve." d'un ton très curieux

"jai vue le seigneur des ténèbres, ses monstres et son fils qu'on on surnom le prince des ombres."

A ses parole nink se souvient de ses paroles. **Fils de l'ombre. **Nink et pas sûr si il doit le dire a la princesse. Mais il a pas le choix.

"liara je doit vous dire que j'ai tuer un monstre dans vos rêve es il ma dite qu je suis le fils de l'ombre."

La princesse liara a était surpris mais il rassurer.

"nink peux importe que votre père et le seigneur du mal, mais toi tu es un personne bien car je peux le voir"

"je sais mes le mal coule dans mes vain et maintenant que j'ai peur de moi même, que dois faire maintenant."

Princesse liara réfléchit pendant dix minutes quand elle a trouver une idée mais elle a besoin d'aide.

"nink j'ai la solution mais je aurais besoin de ton aide"

"pourquoi faire, demander a votre héro de faire le boulot."

"link le héro est occuper avec ma mère et j'ai parlais de mes rêves, il sont pas intéressé a mon histoire"

"tu connais les les pierre précieuse feux, l'eau et forêt ?"

"oui pourquoi" avec une curieux dans ses parole

"tu connais la légende, avec les pierre tu pourra ouvrir la porte du temple ou se trouve l'épée qui peux tuer tous le mal du monde et compris le seigneur des ténèbres"

"et pourquoi je ferai sa, et sa me donne quoi ?" d'un ton neutre avec la princesse

"tu sera un héro au titre, sauveur d'hyrule"

"Je veux pas être un héro , je suis juste un vagabond qui ses pas se battre" en croisent ses bras

"nink si te plaît je ferais tous pour mon royaume n'importe" dit avec ses deux main coller

Nink fixe la princesse liara a sa drôle de demandes et avoir des penser un peu ...

"quand tu dit je ferais tous, tu veux dire quoi ?" avec un ton curieux

"je vais étudier sur ton origine et a ton pays natal, car tu es ton premier. De tas race de venir ici" d'un ton neutre

Nink a souffler de soulagement mais la princesse a trouver offensée.

"qu'est qui a je suis pas assez bien pour vous ?" avec un ton de colère

"non non ses pas sa ses juste que vous devrais pas faire se genre d'offres a des inconnus comme moi" avec un tain rouge sur les joue. La princesses s'approche de moi avec un douce sourire.

"nink je vous connais plus longtemps que tu croie car je vous voie dans mes rêves, je te voir faire des grande chose, et pour le bien mon royaume est en tant la princesse de hyrule veux tu aidé mon peuple."

Nink ne croie pas les yeux. Il se retourne avec ses mains sur sa tête pour soulager sa mal de tête. Il appuie sa main gauche sur le mur avec des souvenir. De sa mère adoptive saria, melody un fille timide mais elle es la premier personne sauf sa mère de se soucier de lui. Luna l'ami dans sa tête, elle et prêt a tous pour l'aide. Cellia et Malon elle mon aider quand je suis inconscient. La princesse s'approche pour demander sa réponse. Nink ses retourner et prend un objet dans sa ses poche. Liara ses pas que nink fait mais elle es surpris de voir la pierre émeraude mais et vois un problème.

"nink il manque l'énergie de la forêt tu doit allez au temple de la forêt pour avoir l'énergie de la forêt"

"je vois il a un autre problème je peux pas m'approcher des temple, j'ai le mal qui coule dans mes veines." a sa déclaration princesse liara regarde le sol et après elle me regarde.

"j'ai un moyen mais j'ai une question vous ?, pourquoi tu fait sa ?"

Nink réfléchit avant de répondre, une minute plus tarde nink et prêt a répondre.

"je fait sa pour connaître mon passé et me connaître"a ses paroles liara regarde le sol déçue"mais"liara regarde nink avec une lueur d'espoir."je fait aussi pour ma mère qui ma élèves comme son fils et en étend sage elle doit savoir que je suis le mal et pourtant elle ma donner tous l'amour que javais besoin, des personnes de votre peuples mon aidé quand je suis inconscient alors qui peu me laisser mourrir" nink regarde la princesse avec ton de fierté.

"ses pour sa que je ferais pour vous et votre pour le problème du temple ses quoi la solution a ..."nink es couper d'un coup de baisse douce sur leur lèvre, nink et surprise tous ta coup tous devient floue nink voie la princesse liara tous floue en touchent mon menton en disent.

"fait... rêve"

A ses mots nink perde connaissance.


	6. Retour a la maison

**Chapitre 5 : retour à la maison**

Nink se lèvre dans les bois avec le ciel rouge et la lune blanc.

"où je suis ?"

Nink regard alentours de lui, il trouve que cette forêt et familier a la forêt kokiri, plus loin nink voie un endroit qui a jamais vue, il rentre pour voie deux chemin différents.

" je suis tombé dans un épreuves d'orientation ou quoi ?"

Deux chemin un bonne voie, le quelle doit choisir quand un son de ocarina commence a jouer. nink suis le son et quand il est arrive, il voie une lumière comme l'expression dit on doit s'avancer dans la lumière. Nink avance tous au bout et il voie un temple

"un temple en plein milieu de la forêt? Sa doit être le temple de la forêt que mère a l'habitude de m'amené " avec un ton sûr quand un bruit qui vient du haut, nink regarde en haut il voie saria en haut avec du sang autour de ses yeux. Nink a paniqué en le voyant sa en crient.

"MÈRE QUE FAIT VOUS" avec une grand inquiétude. Saria me regarde avec tristesse

"nink... si te plaît, aide moi, tu m'aime pas?" a ses parole saria disparu et nink se retourne mais il voie lui mais en diabolique.

"nul n'échappe a son destin"

Nink ses réveiller d'un coup et la princesse reculer par surprise, nink respire profondément avec la sueur froid avec des yeux grand ouvert. Quand nink ses calmée liara a commencé a posé des question.

"vous allez bien ? Vous voulais en parlais ? Ou manger?" avec inquiétude

"ma mère es en danger elle doit être au temple mais je peux pas allez" tous irritée de voir sa mère en danger.

"mais nink vous pouvez aller au temple désormais je vous et donnais une moitié de ma lumière pour accomplir votre quête." dit telle avec un visage tout joyeuse.

"super mais juste par curiosité comment vous m'aviez donnais la lumière?"

A sa question princesse liara es tous rouge et gêné mais elle a tous dite.

**Plus tard quand l'histoire et terminé**

"QUOI" en crient tous le monde dans le château a attendu ses parole. Nink et surpris, dégoûté et mal allais. Nink a décidé de parlais

"il avec pas un autre moyen de me transmettre la lumière" liara réfléchit Troie seconde et elle répond

"oui" simplement. Nink a pas aimé sa car si la rein découvre sa, il va avoir des problèmes.

"pourquoi avoir fait sa?"

"parce que ses plus drôle et je vous trouve beaux." dit telle joyeusement

"peux importe je doit allez au temple de la forêt mais quand je reviendrai, je veux savoir plus sur ma race et où je viens."

"d'accord avant de partir shenk va vous accompagné a la sortie"

"ses qui shenk ?"en ouvrent la porte nink voie un mystérieux homme bleu violet, une marque d'œil sur le torse et une grande épée. Nink bouge plus un poil quand la princesse me touche l'épaule pour me calmer.

"nink voici shenk un guerrier sheikah il es la pour assuré ma protection"

"alors il ma vue en train de ..." nink se fait couper par shenk en disent

"oui je vous es vue au début j'ai crue que vous être un pervers mais vous être une personne bien" dit d'un ton sérieux

"ses bon a savoir, je doit allez au temple de la forêt vous pouvez me faire sortir du châteaux ? "

"oui je vais vous conduire a la sortie"a ses parole nink et shenk dirige vers la sorti. quand liara lui appelle

"nink attendais"shenk et nink se retourne et il voie liara tenir un sac avec une lettre

"ses objet pourra être utile dans vôtre quête et soyez prudent nink" toute inquiet nink souri a la princesse en disent.

"Vous en fait pas, j'ai vécu la bas, ses pas un problème " très sûr de lui

"merci et bonne chance "

Plus tarde nink et sortie du château avec shenk qui donne les instruction.

"tous que tu a faire ses de allez au temple avec la pierre de prendre l'énergie qui correspond a la pierre et je doit enseigner la berceuse de zelda" il commence a jouer de la musique, après Troie foie ses a nink de jouer. Nink a bien imiter la mélodie et prêt a parti mais il un question.

"je peux posé une question? "a sa demande shenk me regarder pour écouter

"vous pouvez m'entraîner a manière une grande épée? " a sa demande shenk a lancer un objet qui ma aveuglais, quelle que seconde plus tarde il et plus là. Nink et choquer il pouvez dire non comme tous le monde. Mais le plus important ses allez voir si mère va bien, il cour au village a tous vitesse.

Plus tard au village tous et calme ils font les truc et les autres me regarde de méfiance. Nink cogne a la maison de saria mais personne ne lui répond. Dix seconde plus tard il rentre dans maison est elle es pas la. Nink soupire très déçu et inquiet pour sa mère

"elle doit être au temple de la forêt " en regardent le sac que liara a donné il regarde la lettre en premier

**Cher messieurs ou Madame **

**Se jeune homme doit accomplir une quête que j'ai donné pour sauver hyrule d'un grand danger. Alors si un lieu ou un zone interdite, je lui donne accès a ses zone.**

En terminent de lire nink trouve que la lettre pourra être très utile, en fouillant son sac il trouve un grappin, une bouteille rouge et deux gants en cuir. Plus tard nink ses équipes du grappin, la bouteille et des gants en cuir qui lui permet de manipuler son arme plus facilement. Prêt a partir il rouvre la porte. Mes il ses fait cogner par quelle qu'un, quand il rouvre les yeux il voie melody avec des yeux de joie et inquiète.

"melody je savais pas que tu es la je voulais te..." nink a était couper par le câlin de melody. Au début nink es gêné mais lentement il enroule ses bras sur ses hanche. Trois seconde son passé melody a commencé a me parlais.

"nink je suis si content de te voir tu reviens pour de bon?"

"pas encore j'ai des truc a faire mais tous d'abord, melody où tas trouver la pierre émeraude? "

"le grand arbre mojo voulais que je te donne pour nous avoir sauver du monstre"

"bon et pour ma mère elle es où ?"

"saria et parti dans la forêt il a longtemps peu t'être que tu pourra le trouver."

"merci je part tous de suit" il cour a tous vitesse dans la forêt.

**Dans la forêt**

Nink es dans la forêt qui a déjà jouer avec melody et sa mère. Nink réfléchit pendant une minute quand il es interrompu par luna

_"nink ses luna vous allez bien ?"_

"luna je vais bien j'ai cru que vous dorme ?"

_"ah bon ? Ses pas moi qui tombe de sommeil quand une fille vous embrasse "_

"ah ne recommencer pas, il ma fait sa pour me donner l'accès au temples"

_"pour donner l'accès au temple ? il avec tu une autre moyen?"_

"oui il avec une autre façon mais changeons de sujet ou es ma mère?"

_"je sais pas, ses ta mère après tous, je la connais pas très bien et toi tas une idée ?"_

"j'ai ma petit" avec une grand confiance il cour dans la forêt dans son chemin il voie une grand port et un petit lac et il a arriver où que sa mère va pour être seul avec moi.

"mère ma souvent amener ici je jouer avec elle, elle me raconte des histoires tous des bonne souvenir" en soupire joyeusement

_"temp que tu te souvient de ses souvenirs, il te rendra plus fort "_

"si tu dit, allez on doit partir" nink prend le chemin qui a habitude de prendre, qui es louche ses qui a des fleurs orange

"bof des mauvais herbes" en continuent son chemin mais il ses fait frappé sur sa tête. Nink se retourne mais il voie rien cinq seconde il se fait frappe mais de l'autre côté, a cet situation nink demande a luna

"luna tu sais qui me lance des noix ?"

_"regarde les fleur orange et tu verra ses quoi le problème"_

Nink s'approche de la fleur orange de plus près mais rien de particulier sauf qui ses fait encore frappé par une noix il se retourne et il voie toujours ses fleur orange. Nink regarde la fleur orange devant lui mais avec une vigilance. Trois seconde il attendais une feuille bouger, il se retourne d'un coup éclair et il voie la fleur orange sur la tête d'un monstre et nink reçois encore un noix. le monstre rit de lui mais moins quand il a pris son épée es a planter sur le sol pour son ami monstre le gène plus, le monstre cour a tous vitesse et nink mit son épée sur le dos.

A l'entrée du temple nink regarde a alentours et en souvenirs du passé.

**Flashback**

Saria joue de son ocarina pour voir nink très jeune danser a sa musique, saria soupire un peu quand nink s'approche d'elle.

"mère pourquoi vous arrêté de jouer? J'aime cet musique sa me donne envie de danser."dit avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Saria rire au garçon joyeux en disent

"nink je voudrais t'apprendre a jouer du ocarina comme sa tu peux en jouer quand tu veux"

" vraiment? Merci mère ses tu long pour apprendre a jouer? "

"si tu te pratique tu sera le meilleur alors voila ton ocarina juste pour toi"saria donne un ocarina avec son nom graver sur le ocarina. Après sa nink et saria on jouer ensemble de la musique (le chant de saria) après avoir fini de jouer elle féliciter nink de avoir bien joué.

"bravo nink si un jour tu t'ennuie de moi, joue cet musique et tu pourra me parlais d'accord"

"oui mère mais comment je pouvez te parlais si tu es pas là? " a sa question saria rit a lui en disent

"croie en moi et sa va marché." nink incline sa tête pour approuver et saria caresse sa tête en affection.

**Fin de Flashback**

Nink regarde le tronc d'arbre que saria a l'habitude de s'asseoir. Nink s'assoit sur le tronc d'arbre et sorte son ocarina. Il joue le chant de saria, une minute nink entend son nom dans sa tête mais ses pas luna.

_"nink ses toi ?"_

"mère ses vous? Où es tu je vous cherche partout"

_"je vais bien nink je suis si inquiète pour toi"_

"ne t'inquiète pas mère je vais te faire sortir du temple "

_"non ne rentre pas il a des..." _après sa plus rien. Nink a paniqué il prend son grappin et il lance la haut. Maintenant le grappin et bien accroché a la branche, il commence a grimper sur la corde. Quand il es devant la port il se demande si il pouvez entrer car au temple du temp il ses affaiblie en rentrant dans le temple. Ferme les yeux en rassemblement tous son courage et il cour dans le temple.

Dans le temple se sent bien pas de mal de tête mes jambes vont bien, après sa nink se dirige vers la porte devant lui mais deux loups son devants lui. Il prend son épée es il prend une posture de combat en disent

"vous voulais vous battre, je vous entend" a ses parole de confiance

Un loup se dirige vers lui mais il esquive de ses coup de griffe du loup, nink frappe deux coup dans le dos, il prend une petite respiration pour la prochaine attaque. Le loup se retourne pour fixer nink mais nink a fait une petite tornade, il frappe la tête du loup de bas en haut et pour le dernier coup, nink tient son épée a deux mains en frappent la tête du loup. Quand nink a fini avec lui il regarde alentours de lui, il voie le loup qui fuyez de lui.

"revient je commence a m'amuse là " nink déçu que ses déjà fini il se dirige vers la porte mais une personne lui parlait

_"nink vous allez bien ?"_

"oui pourquoi? "

_"car le dernier combat que vous avais fait vous avais perdu connaissance"_

"ses juste que j'ai rien manger avant alors je me suis affaibli."

_"si je comprends bien tu es plus fort quand tas le ventre plein mais quand tu a le ventre vide tu es faible ?"_

"exactement bon assez bavardages, mère a besoin de moi ?

Nink continue le chemins du couloir qui mène au grand hall, quand il et arriver nink voie encore le l'homme tous vert avec son bouclier et sa casquette vert. L'homme se retourne en attendant la port. quand les deux se regarde il on dit le même en même temp

"vous encore? "


	7. Le temple de la forêt, rencontre du héro

**Chapitre 6 : le temple de la forêt. La rencontre du héro**

Au temple de la forêt nink rencontre encore l'homme vert qui a croise dans le marcher du château. Nink regarde l'homme vert et pose des questions

"que fait vous dans le temple ?" dit nink

"ses plutôt moi de poser cet question ?"

"ses pas vous affaires et comment vous avais trouver se lieu, seul moi et mère connaît se lieu"

A ses parole l'homme vert a des yeux grand ouvert quand il a prononcé le mot mère dans ses pensées il lui pose ses question

"_sa se peux pas que saria a un fils et qui es le père, pas mido j'espère" _en pensent l'homme vert regarde de la tête au pied, il lui ressemble pas a mido mais a quelle qu'un d'autre. Alors il décide de parlais

"je connais tas mère car ses mon ami d'enfance. Son nom et saria elle a des cheveux vert"

"quoi vous la connaissez vraiment ! Qui et vous ?" avec un faible sourire il prend une posture héroïque en disent.

"mon nom et link le hero du temp" a ses parole nink fixe le hero du temp en disent

"ses quoi ton VRAI nom ?" a ses parole link et surprise que il le croie pas que ses un héro

"je suis link le héro du temp, et je peux le prouver "link montre a nink un ocarina en argile bleu avec des triangle jaune qui a vue un peu partout dans le château

"ses juste un ocarina en argile bleu, écoute. Je doit sauvé ma mère si tu veux être un héro viens avec moi" link soupir et il incline sa tête en le suivant.

En fouillant le temple link es encore surprise que saria a un fils mais en regardant ses oreilles qui son rondes et non pointue il se demandé ou il vient. Il ressemble a la tunique de son enfance mais modifier a son style mais un bruit le distrait.

"nink ne bouge pas on es pas seul " nink a commencer a regarder autour de lui mais il a personne

Dix seconde plus tard toujours personnes ses alors que link sort sa loupe et regarde partout, la il sort son arc a flèche et tire ou il a rien ses alors que link a toucher le même monstre qui attaque le grand arbre mojo mais en vert ils s'approche de se monstre pour le regarder de plus près.

"se monstre. je n'est jamais affronter un dans ma vie et pourtant j'ai vue beaucoup de monstres dans ma vie"

"pour moi ses pas nouveaux, se monstre il a déjà attaquer le village kokiri mes il es brun."link réfléchi a la situation car sa devient intéressant et dangereux pour le Royaume. Link se relève en disent

"bon allez on va retrouver saria es on sorte d'ici."

"pas besoin de dire, mais ou es mère"

"tu sais ses pas tas vrais mère alors pourquoi tu l'appelle toujours mère? "a ses parole nink a soupire en disent

"ses pas sa le plus impor... Ses étrange mon n'ombre devient plus gros ?"

A ses parole link a poussé nink quand une main apparue de nulle deux guerriers ses mit en posture de combat. Link attaque en premier en touchent ses doigts et nink attaque la main avec pas avec beaucoup de force mais sa marcher, quand la main et sur le dos nink saut pour donnais le coup de grâce. Nink reculer et il voie plein de rubis que nink essayer de ramassé mais link a tous pris.

"hey il sont a moi ses rubis !" link soupir, il lui donne cinquante rubis pour lui

"je veux TOUS les rubis !" link choque,link commence a parlais

"he ho tu a jamais entendu le mot partager avec les autre, ses comme sa tu te ferai des amis" nink regarde ses pied en disent

"qui veux être ami avec moi car je suis différents" link regarde nink qui peux voir lui même et sa fille qui souffre de différence alors link dépose sa main sur son épaule en disent.

"petit ses normal être différents sa rend le monde plus unique comme pour ma fille qui se sentais différents mais elle se relève il prend son courage a deux main elle fait de son mieux pour être accepté par les autre" a ses parole nink a remarquer que ses mot son celle de sa mère quand elle la réconforter

"elle vous déjà dites a vous ses sa"

"oui ses mot mon aussi permis de vivre plus longtemps dans ma quête"

"alors tu es vraiment le héro du temp ?"

"oui je le suis"

"alors tous les histoires qu'on attend et aussi vrais comme tu tes mariée avec un poisson? " quand link a attendu le mot poisson link a cogner sur sa tête assez fort pour on voie une boule rose sur sa tête

"un peu de respect petit se son des zora des poissons humanoïdes.

"pas besoin de me frappé aussi je savais pas moi que se son des zora" link soupir au jeune garçon

"bon assez perdu temps on doit trouver saria et sortir ici"

"pour le héro du temp tu peux pas arrêté le temps ?"link frappe encore

"aie pouquoi tu ma frappe encore?"

"pour tes connerie"

Ils continue a cherche saria mais rien, le seul lieu qui reste ses le sous sol. Que link a affronter une des créations de ganondorf mais il es pas inquiet car il a plus rien sauf ses créature bizarres qui rôde dans pensés son interrompu par nink veux encore posé une question stupide

"link tu as arme de tir ?" link trouve louche qui demande une arme de tir

"pourquoi tu sais très bien que ses pas un jouet?"

"tu parle a un type qui se promène dans un temple avec une épée long"

Link réfléchi et nink peux avoir besoin une arme de tir, sa pourrais être dangereux pour lui.

"d'accord je vais te donner une arme de tir "link sort son sac d'équipements et il sorte un lance pierre

"un lance pierre ? Je voulais une arc a flèche" tous déçu qui a pas voulue se qui voulais

"tu voulais une arme de tir et voilà si tu veux pas je vais le reprendre" link s'approche de lui pour reprendre le lance pierre mais nink reculler

"non sa va ses mieux que rien" nink place son lance pierre sur sa ceinture.

Link et nink son arrivée au sous sol du temple. En bas ils voie une port grand mes dé verrouiller. Nink rentre en premier et link le suis. Quand ils sont rentrait il voie beaucoup de tableaux, link et nink regarde a l'entoure. Nink a vue saria qui et attaché de toile d'araignée en plein milieux de la salle. Nink sans réfléchi il cour vers sa mère pour le libérer et link lui crie

"NINK FAIT ATTENTION SES PEU ETRE UN PIÈGE" mais il et trop tard link et arrêté par des tuyaux d'acier. Nink es seul pour se coup

Nink s'approche de sa mère mais la toile d'araignée soulève saria. Nink regarde alentours de lui pour voir mais il attendais des bruits de monstre. Nink voie link derrière les tuyaux en acier il s'approche de lui mais link pointe du en disent

"dernier toi" nink se retourne en posture de combat, il voie le même monstre poilu a longue oreilles mais il es vert avec une araignée sur son dos.

"**alors ses toi le type qui a vaincu le chef brun? Pas étonnant, il fonce dans le tas. Je vais finir le travail a sa place prépare toi car je suis le chef vert la légion le plus discret des unités**"

"apparemment vous n'êtes pas très fort car vous avec pas réussi a me capturer"d'un ton neutre et sur

"**te capturer? Non je vais plutôt te tuer par ordre du prince des ombre**"

"tu peux essayer je te laisse pas faire aussi facilement"

Nink s'approche de du monstre mais l'araignée le repousser nink comme une mouche, il se relève pour attaque l'araignée mais il pare l'attaque et le monstre vert me frappe de sa masse. Nink et au sol et l'araignée se retourne de dos pour lancer une toile. Il évite coup qui es a deux doit de se faire toucher.

"nink tu doit attaquer l'araignée par derrière!"link voulais continuer mais il ses fait stopper par une toile d'araignée.

Nink regarde le l'araignée et il a compris, il sorte son lance pierre et il glisse pour faire une fausse ouverture. L'araignée ses retourner pour lancer sa toile mais nink a tiré une noix dans le derrière de l'araignée. Quand l'araignée a reçu le coup sur le derrière, l'araignée a bouger a tous les sens en laissent tomber le monstre verte. Nink frappe plusieurs foie l'araignée. Au dernier coup il bouge plus, nink se dirige vers le monstre vert qui sanglot comme une fille en disent

"On peux trouver un arrangement si tu me laisse partir je reviens plus jamais sa te va?" nink baisse son arme pour se retourner vers sa mère accrocher au plafond. Le monstre profite de cet occasion pour le tuer en disent.

"MEURT "mais nink ses retourner en prenant sa masse qui lancent dans le vide. Nink fixer le monstre en sortent son épée en disent

"tu es le prochain" il coupe le monstre en deux comme du beurre ses alors que les tuyaux son enlever et link rejoint nink en disent qui a fait du beau travail les deux guerriers regarde saria en haut. Nink prend la parole

"comment on fait pour la descendre de la haut ?"

Nink et link réfléchi a la situation et la link a une idée

"nink prend ton lance pierre et tire sur les toile d'araignée et moi je vais l'attrape, sa te vas?"

Nink n'est pas sur de le vouloir car il voulais pas blessé sa mère mais il a pas le choix il reculer et tir, quand la toile ses brisé saria tombe mais link la rattraper. Link et saria se regarde en le tenant comme des marie et femme saria a un tain rouge et link a déposer saria. Nink s'approche de saria en disent

"mère vous allez bien" dit d'un ton inquiet

"je vais nink mais pourquoi tu es la et comment tu savais je suis ici?" link regarde nink aussi curieux de savoir mais un événement se passer. Le monstre se décompose en fumée noir pour se diriger vers nink. après sa son bras briller de lumière bleue qui apparaît deux machette mystique comme arme agile. Link et saria ses pas quoi dire mais nink ses quoi dire.

"super des arme magique pour moi. Il sera utile pour moi" il s'amuser en tournent et en frappent dans le vide mais saria interrompu.

"nink ses pas un jouet revient a la maison je suis sur que tous le monde vont te pardonné " link rit a sont discours. Saria se retourne pour l'interroger

"ses quoi se petit rire que j'ai entendu" avec une voix en colère

"saria tu croie que mido vas accepter que lui revient au village je croie pas" d'un ton sûr de lui

"mido es mort pour protéger le village. Tous le monde croie que ses nink qui a tuer mido mais il a pas fait sa, ses pas un tueur"plus capable dans prendre elle s'effondre en pleurent.

Nink se mit a caressé son dos pour le réconfortée et une lumière brille dans les poche de nink. Saria et link regarde nink qui sorte la pierre émeraude qui brille ses alors que la pierre émeraude briller tellement fort qui aveugles tous les troie. Quand il rouvre les yeux il voie la pierre émeraude qui brille de mille feux. Link et saria se demande pourquoi un truc pareille ses produite. alors link a parlais

" que fait tu avec la pierre émeraude? "

"ses la princesse elle même elle voulais que je fait pour elle en échange elle me donnera des informations que j'ai besoin"

"la rein zelda et telle au courant de sa?" dite link dans tous sa curiosité

"je croie pas et je pense pas on doit dire se détail"

"mais ses la rein d'hyrule elle doit savoir"

"pour dire quoi? Que votre fille a des vision d'un malheur sur hyrule. Elle croira jamais a sa, la preuve dans les histoire de mère le roi d'hyrule la pas crue en elle"

"ses vrais mais zelda et plus sage que le roi, elle pourra être utile et ses bon d'avoir des amis haut placées, comme moi je vais t'aides a manier mieux ton épée"mais saria interrompu la conversation

"non sûrement pas, je veux pas que il soit en danger" link touche l'épaule de saria pour l'arrêt en disent

"saria si le monde et en danger on doit réagir "

"mais link"

"le monde sera plus dangereux que avant, si tu nous aide pas, en tant que sage de la forêt du doit protéger hyrule" saria sait qui a pas tord a se sujet mais elle a peur pour son fils. Saria avance vers nink pour lui prendre dans les bras et nink a accepté son câlins.

"Je t'aime très fort nink je sais je suis pas tas vrais mère mais je suis fier de l'être" dit telle en pleurent

"merci mère je t'aime aussi même si tu es pas ma vrais mère."

Link aime pas gâché les retrouvailles mais il doit les interrompre

"nink on doit partir au châteaux pour voir la rein et sa princesse."

"ses bon j'arrive. Tu vient mère?"

"oui oui je vient"


	8. Lon lon ranche

**Chapitre 7 : le lon lon ranche**

Link, nink et saria sont rentrée au village pour assuré le villageois que saria va bien. A notre arrivée, saria a étais entouré par tous le monde sauf pour melody. Elle s'approcher de moi pour me parler.

"nink je suis si heureux de te voir en vie"dit telle très joyeuse

"sa va je vais bien melody mais pourquoi tous le monde s'inquiète pour mère? " dit de façon curieux

"nink les villageois veux que saria devient notre chef " dit telle

Nink est très surpris de la décision du village et link de son côté avec un faible sourire sur son visage

"elle fera du bon travaille que mido sa ses sur, bon nink on doit partir" dit avec un ton neutre

"attend link je doit parlais a melody seul a seul" dit nink. Link regarde nink et melody, nink a un visage neutre et melody a le visage rouge. Link soupir et donne l'accord pour la parlais, nink et melody s'éloigne de link. Link s'interroge dans ses pensées en disent

"_nink, fait attention que tu vas dire_"

Nink et melody marche assez loin pour être seul du village. Melody et tous rouge car elle sait que nink vas dire alors pour en finir elle dit

"un problème nink ?" a sa demande nink soupir et il parle

"melody, que signifie se baisser pour toi ?"

La question que melody voulais éviter mais de autre côté elle doit le dire car illustrations peux être en danger a tous moments. Elle doitle dire maintenant mais elle a peur de être rejeter par lui. mais elle doit le dire

"nink... ses parce que ... Je t'aime " a sa déclaration elle se cache de sa honte avec ses mains, elle fait un trou pour voir le visage de nink. Nink avec le visage neutre sans amour pour elle car pour lui il savais que ses impossible pour les deux alors nink a enlacés melody pour dire.

"désolé melody ses impossible je t'aime comme une ami car on est trop différents, pas pour les oreilles mais pour l'âge"a sa déclaration melody pleure pour son rejet mais elle souris pour rester ami. Nink continue en disent.

"car dans dix en je serai une grand personne et toi tu sera encore un enfant, je suis désolé" après ses parole melody enlacés étroitement nink en disent.

"merci nink...merci de rester mon ami."

Plus tard nink et link part pour le château d'hyrule mais a la sortie de la forêt la nuit vas presque tomber. Link soupire car il est loin de chez lui. Link regarde le coucher soleil en disent

"on doit allez on lon lon ranche pour dormir et après on vas au château"

" ok mais tu peux avancer le temps alors pour tu le fait pas ?"

"sa marche pas et pour tas prochaine question non je sais pas pourquoi"

"tu parle d'un héro du temp pas capable de avancer le" link allez le cogner mais nink a éviter le coup en reculent d'un pas

"ah se coup la ses ratée "mais nink tomber sur son derrière. Et link trouve que ses suffisant pour le corriger il le relève en disent

"apprends a respecter tes maître et il vont te rendre plus fort compris? " nink dit oui de la tête et les deux guerriers se dirige au ranch pour la nuit

A la moitié du chemin nink avec deux question a poser a link. Nink regarde link en disent.

"link si vous s'être le héro du temp"en se moment link et prêt a frappé nink mais quand link regarde nink avec le visage sérieux il se calmé" pourquoi vous avec perdu tous vos pouvoir ? Il a un truc il ses passer? " link soupire car au moins il a demander poliment, il répond.

"comme je te les dit nink, même moi aussi je le sais pas, peux être que un jour je vais avoir la réponse" nink et surprise, car il a des truc qui cloche dans le monde et le héro est hors service. Nink dit sa dernier question en disent.

"vous avais dit que vous avait une fille alors pourquoi m'entraîner moi plutôt que votre fille?"

"elle es un zora, les zoras on un style de combat différents que les ..."link savais qui et différents de eux, il voulais pas me blessé" de nous alors par respect je laisse les zoras de s'occupe de sa formation"

Nink ne ses pas si ses un privilège ou il a pas le choix mais bon plus vite il serait se battre, plus vite sera seul il voulais dire un truc mais link le coup la parole en disent

"on y es le ranche lon lon fait tres bien attention SURTOUT au cuccos compris?"

"heu oui compris"

La nuit a tomber et link frappe a la porte pour savoir si il a quelle qu'un. Link attend mais nink parle

"on attend qui au juste?"

"quelle qu'un"

"vous parlais de malon ?"

Link se retourne par surprise mais la port bouge, link regarde la personne qui rouvre la porte et ses une femme au cheveux roux qui ouvert la port

"link que fait tu la ?" elle regarde link et nink a côté, elle les deux garçons en disent

"dit moi link se garçon et ton fils?" a ses parole nink et link on les yeux ouverts et il on dit en même temps.

"non" dit les deux en même temp et pour malon elle rit pour les deux et il a inviter dans sa maison.

Dans la salle a manger link et nink voie un homme avec des vêtements berge avec quelle que bandages et des cheveux noir. L'homme nous regarder et il dit

"chéri qui es ses personnes? " malon regarde son mari en disent

"le plus petit et nink et le plus grand ses link, nink link je vous présente Émile un chevalier du château "

Émile s'approche de nous mais il regarde link en disent

"j'ai écouté votre histoire vous être un héro je doit dire que je suis surpris" dit d'un ton neutre mais link lève sa main en disent

"ne vous inquiétez pas je suis marié et je suis fidèle a elle" Émile rit a ses parole en disent

"sa va sa va je cherche pas a vous intimider, ses juste que beaucoup de monde se fait passer pour le héro du temp" a ses paroles nink regarde link de façon suspect, link et Émile regarde nink qui a un regarde suspect. Link réagi a son regard.

" quoi je suis pas un imitateur je suis vraiment le héro du temp je te le jure!" de son côté nink a toujours le regarde suspect en disent.

"prouver le au lieu de parlais" link sort sont ocarina mais pour nink ses rien mais pour Émile ses une surprise.

"aucun doute ses le héro du temp. Tu doit le savoir petit?" a ses parole nink sort son ocarina en disent

"j'ai aussi un ocarina, tu vas me faire croire que je suis le héro du temp?"

"écoute petit son ocarina a le seaux royal et toi non, qui signifie que ses le héro du temp, tous le monde le sais, tu vie où dans une forêt?" link regarde nink pour voir si il a pas trop provoquer pour pas faire un champ de bataille. Nink a juste répondu.

" un je ne suis pas de SE monde" il montre ses oreilles" deux oui je vie dans une forêt. Trois je le croie que ses le héro du temp, bon il fait tard je vais aller dormir" nink quitte la maison mais link le stop en disent.

"où vas tu dormir? "

"a la belle étoile" nink sorte de la maison en laissent les adultes tous seuls. Link soupir prend la parole en disent

"moi aussi je vais allez dormir je allez dans la granche" link es prêt a quitter mais émile le stoppé en disent.

"on a une chambre inviter vous pouvez dormir la ?" link es surprise et lui dit

"depuis quand vous avec une chambre inviter? " émile allé répondre mais malon a répondu.

"Émile a beaucoup rénové il a longtemps mais je croie que nink aura pas le choix de dormir avec vous" link lèvre ses mais en disent.

"ses bon il vas rester, bon je vais aller me coucher bonne nuit"

Dehors nink regarde les étoiles qui es dans le ciel. Lentement il commence a s'endormir. Il rouvre les yeux il voie le ciel bleu et sur ses pieds de l'eau tellement lisse que on peux voir son reflète de lui même. Il il regarde a l'avant de lui il voie un jeune fille de son âge de cheveux blancs comme la neige une robe blanche. Nink s'approche de la fille mystérieuse mais elle ses retourner, son regarde et tous blanc, peu t'être elle et aveugle? Mais nink a remarquer quelle me fixe des yeux. Elle prend la parole en disent

_"nink" _elle a couru vais moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ses bras son tous doux qui réagi a nink d'un teint rouge _"tu vas bien j'ai était inquiet a ton sujet au temple de la forêt et bien sur je suis de te voir ici"_nink es toujours figé que elle le prend dans ses bras, mais une question doit le savoir.

"qui es tu? "a ses parole la fille rit en disent

_"Je suis luna ses toi qui ma baptisé tu te souvient? "_nink ses pas quoi dire sauf

"tu es quoi au juste une personne? mon imagination?" luna réfléchit de quoi répondre car il et encore jeune pour le savoir sa, mais de lui rendre visite ses déjà un grand exploit a sont âge, alors il vas tous avouer.

_"je suis un ange au font de toi"_ dit telle mais nink a pas compris

"que veux tu dire au font de moi?" dit toujours dans le confusion

_"je reflet que tu es vraiment comme pour l'environnement" _nink regarde autour de lui. Il voie plein de vie et de bonté que ses dure a croire. Il répond en disent

"si ses vraiment au font de moi pourquoi ses plein de vie et de bonté, ses pas un truc que on trouve dans le coeur du prince de l'ombre, tu es sur que tu te trompe pas ?" luna carrés nink a disent

_"hoo nink, même si tes descendants on un passé sombre,cela signifie pas que tu es officiellement une mauvaise personne, car au font de toi tu ne souhaite pas leur mort ou le sa qui te rend plein de bonté comme pour se monde"_ a ses parole elle disparaît en lumière en disent

_"tu es une bonne personne nink ne n'oublie jamais sa, tu es une bonne personne"_

A ses parole nink cache ses yeux avec sa car il pleurer, pas par triste mais par joie, car pour la premier foie il a une grand confiance en lui grâce a elle.

Quand nink rouvre ses yeux le soleil et déjà en haut mais il attendais une musique douce il suis la musique juste dans l'enclos des cheval qui voie cellia qu'elle chanter a côté d'un jument noir. Nink ses approcher de cellia, en approchent le jument noir et parti et cellia et retourner pour me voir tous joyeuse en me disent.

"nink vous allez bien je me suis inquiétez pour vous."nink voulez répondre mais elle me regarde sur le visage si j'avais une saleté sur mon visage. Après elle a parlais en disent

"nink vous être différents que la dernière fois on ses vue"

"que veux tu dire?"

"vous être moins sombre que la dernière fois, il a truc qui ses passé avec la princesse? "

"non elle veux que je fasse un service pour elle, ses tout" dit avec un teint rouge

Une minute de silence. Nink a décidé de sortir son ocarina pour jouer un morceau mais cellia lui stopper en disent

"ho un ocarina tu sais en jouer? " tous curieuse de savoir

"oui ses ma mère qui ma appris a jouer, elle dit que je suis doué" dit avec fierté

"ho alors imite ma chanson et on verra d'accord " nink dit oui de la tête est il en joue

Nink et cellia joue de la musique avec le vent comme public et les cheval. Ils on nouer une minute a la fin nink que sa voix et magnifique mais le cheval noir le pousser mais trop féroce mais assez pour qu'il bouge. Cellia rit au jument noir qui apprécie nink après la chanson. Nink parle en premier.

"pourquoi se cheval me suis ?" cellia en disent

"ses un jument, Achille t'aime car tu joue la chanson de ma mère "

Dans la maison link regarde son jeune protéger qui parle a la fille de malon. Malon interrompt ses pensées en disent.

"link il a quelle chose de bizarre sur se garçon? " a ses parole link le regarde en écoutent malon dire

"pourquoi il des oreilles rondes et ou il vient? "

"je sais pas mais je vais le découvrir au châteaux dans une heure on part pour le château"

Dehors avec nink qui se dirige vers la maison mais un bruit de ronflement attire son attention. Il rentre dans une autre maison tous qui voie un veille homme avec plein de cuccos. Nink s'approche du veille homme pour le réveiller mais a son contact il ses réveiller, l'homme regarde autour de lui et il me voie en disent.

"ho un visiteur qui es tu ?"

"je m'appelle nink, je suis un ami de cellia"

"je voie moi je suis talon je possède le ranche mais je suis a la retraite, mais ma fille prend soin de moi, et si on jouer un jeux si tu gagne je te donne un prix ses bon?"

"ses bon"

"ha oui j'ai oublier du doit me donner vingt rubis si tu veux jouer"

"pourquoi?"

"il faut que je gagne ma vie petit tu doit le savoir, alors ses oui ou non?"

Nink a rien a perd car link parle avec malon alors il donne ses vingt rubis. Talon explique les règles que il doit attraper les super cuccos pour gagné seconde nink a trouver tous les super cuccos, nink va voir talon pour la récompense, se que nink ses pas sais que trois personnes le surveille.

Dehors de la salle avec cellia, malon et link qui lui regarder. Cellia parle en premier

"wow nink es fort moi j'ai jamais réussi le jeux de grand-père"malon rit en disent

"ses normal ses une question de pratique"

A l'intérieur nink et talon discuter quand talon dit un truc intéressant

"bon pour tas récompense j'ai une idée "nink a hâte de voire son prix

"si je vous fait marier ma petit fille sa vous intéresse? " nink et tous rouge, de son côté cellia rougi, malon devient en colère et link attend le résultat

Nink ses assis sur le sol avec des yeux fermer pour réflé le monde attend avec impatience la réponse de nink. Une minute plus tard il ouvre ses yeux en disent

"si vous soucier de votre petite fille alors je suis pas l'homme digne pour elle, car je peux mourir a tous moments, je suis désolé" a ses parole link et malon on soupirer et ils ont remarqué que cellia courer pour s'éloigner. Malon voulais la rattraper mais link le tenais sont épaules pour dire.

"Elle a besoin être seul"

Plus tard nink et link son a la sorti, malon dit au revoir au guerriers mais cellia est pas la pour le dire, nink se demandé pourquoi cellia es pas la pour dire en personne mais personne lui répond. Nink et link dirige vers la sortie ils on pas remarques de loin qu'une personne de loin regarde nink en pleurent en disent dans ses pensées

"_nink, un jour je vais dévoile mais sentiments pour vous, je vous le jure_"


	9. Le nouveau monde

**Chapitre 8 : le nouveau monde**

**Au châteaux d'hyrule**

Nink et link se dirige vers un garde qui gardé la port du châteaux, il demande.

"halte quelle es la raison de votre visite ?" le garde demander

"je doit rencontré la rein pour un problème diplomatie." le garde regarde le garçon de façon suspect mais link a intervenu en disent.

"il es avec moi pas besoin de suivre la première procédure."mais le garde a riposté en disent.

"qui es avec vous ou non je doit le examiné, car on avons un intrus qui ses infiltrés dans le châteaux, sauf si il a une preuve que ses pas un espion" link allé riposté mais nink a sorti une lettre de la princesse liara. Le garde le lie et il parle

"ses bon tu peux entrée" le garde donne signe de ouvrir la porte et les deux guerriers rentre au châteaux

**Dans le châteaux**

Link et nink marche dans la salle d'audience les deux guerriers vois la rein zelda et sa fille liara. Les deux guerriers son assez proche, link s'incline devant elle et nink se demande pourquoi il ses incliné. La rein fixe le garçon debout quelle trouve sa insultant mais pour liara trouver sa drôle que il connais pas la procédure, mais link a mis nink a genoux pour qui incline a sa rein, après la rein a parle en premier

"link... Je suis très surpris de te voir ici, je croyez que vous serai avec votre femme zora" dit telle de façon neutre

"elle va bien je voulais juste vous parlais d'une découverte que j'ai trouver." a ses parole la rein donne la permission de se levait en demande

" quelle es cet découverte? "link et nink se lever, link me pousse avec sa main pour que j'avance devant la rein, nink fixe la rein zelda et elle me regarde de façon sombre et la princesse me regarde de façon joyeuse.

"en quoi et spécial se garçon ses ton fils? " link commence a être décourager que on dit sa, il répond en disent.

" pourquoi tous le monde dit que ses mon fils? J'ai déjà une fille et ses un zora" link il se calme en disent.

"se garçon il vient d'un autre royaume regarder ses oreilles" elle oreilles avec ses yeux et ensuite il joue avec ses doigts pour voir si il ses pas fait couper, après avoir examiné ses oreilles elle commence a parlais a nink en disent

"quelle et ton nom ?"

"nink mon nom es nink"

"d'où vient tu ?"

"au village kokiri mais si vous me demander ou je vient, j'ai ses pas où je suis né" dit avec un ton neutre.

"moi je sais où et née es dans quelle royaume qui es" a ses parole la rein et les guerriers on regardé la princesse, elle marche vers nink en disent

"mais d'abord tu a activer la pierre émeraude ?" nink a sorti la pierre émeraude pour le montrer qui brille de mille feux, la rein de son côté elle es surprise de voir la pierre briller, elle commence a poser des question

"que fait vous avec la pierre émeraude, je veux une explications!" link de son côté reste silencieux pour lui aussi savoir la réponse. La princesse parle en premier.

"ses pour ouvrir la porte qui repos l'épée du maître, on besoin de cette épée"dit la princesse mais la rein riposte en disent

"l'épée du maître a été servi pour éliminer le mal, pas pour jouer au héro "

"mais mère il a un roi du mal plus maléfique es plus dangereux que ganondorf, on doit agir avant qui soit trop tard" a ses parole la rein zelda soupire elle se souvient du passé quand son père a pas crue a ses avertissement alors elle décide de écouter son histoire

"bon d'accord je vais écouté ton histoire mais ses tout" après sa, tous le monde commence a écouté son histoire

" il a longtemps il avait un autre royaume que le monde et différents au notre, il avais trois race différents, les humains, les elf et les nain, mais un chevalier noir a détruits tous lumière dans le royaume, quelle que personne ont naviguer pour trouver de l'aide mais personnes on réussit a traversée les mer, mais nos navire ont trouver épave de bateau et il on trouver se livre" la princesse montre le livre a sa mère qui a trouver. Zelda regarde le livre qui es très usées es sale que on peux pas voir le titre du livre, qui ont décidé de appelé

"le livre du nouveau monde? beaucoup de monde on essayer de explorer se monde, mais personne reviens en vie ?"dit zelda

"ses vraie mais une personne il a réussi a venir dans notre royaume, et il et juste la " elle montre avec son doit vers nink, link et zelda me regarde de façon suspect

"qui te fait dire que nink viens du nouveau monde? " a ses parole elle rouvre le livre a la page d'un schéma d'un être humain, zelda regarde le schéma et nink, 10 seconde plus tard elle es convaincu qui vient du nouveau monde, nink donne un commentaire a se schéma en disent

"la seul différence ses que ses oreilles son rondes et non pointue, a par sa je voie pas de différence."liara dit une autre différence

"les humain son connue pour être puissant et fort, nous ont es connues pour être agile et puissantes dans la magie" dit liara, mais nink a posé une question en disent.

"tu vas me faire croire que roi des ténèbres a gouverne le nouveau monde des centaines années et personne a réussi l'arrêté sa tiranique a son peuple? " dit nink avec inquiétude car il es le prince de l'ombre le fils du roi des ténèbres. Liara parle.

"il a bien du monde qui ont tenté mais il on échoué car il son pas le héro de la légende." nink et link fixe liara en disent

"héro de la légende " en même temps. Liara réponse en disent.

"chaque royaume a une légende et chaque royaume a un héro et si tu veux le savoir tu doit trouver la la pierre rubis des Goron." nink a réagi en disent

"quoi mais je veux savoir plus ?" dit nink tous en colère

"nink, si tu veux savoir plus alors tu doit accomplir tas quête et je te dirait tous sur le royaume" dit liara

"mais je suis pas assez fort pour me battre contre ses créature de l'autre monde"

"alors je vais t'aider jeune guerrier " la voix qui vient de nulle part tous le monde voie shenk.

"shenk pourquoi voulais vous aider nink" dit zelda

"ses mon devoir de aidé l'amant de la princesse pour qui reste en vie" dit mot amant rendait nink gelée de peur, link surpris, liara rougi comme folle et zelda me fixe de façon sombre en disent.

"que veux dire par amant ?" elle me regarde de façon si menacent que le bras de nink a briller, quand zelda voie ses marque sur son bras, elle remarque que ses marque ressemble au marque sur les bras du premier seigneur du mal, et ses la qui a remarquer. Elle recule en disent

"TU ES LE PRINCE DES SOMBRE" en disent sa les garde on commence a m'approcher de moi mais la princesse elle s'approche de en disent au garde

"reculer, il n'est pas notre ennemis " a ses parole zelda a a réagi en disent

"qui te fait dire qui nous fera un coup bas ?" nink intervient pour se défendre en disent

"jai vécu tous ma vie dans la forêt kokiri quand soudain un monstre poilu a essayé de me tuer, jai jamais connu mon père et ma mère, la SEUL personne que je considère comme une mère ses saria un sage de la forêt, se titre m'intéresse pas es je veux pas diriger un royaume et mon a déjà essaie de me tuer" les garde voulais s'approche de moi mais la princesse me protéger des garde mais zelda a fait signe de la main pour dire de s'approche de moi en disent.

"pourquoi tu veux nous aider? " a ses parole nink regarde le sol mais il reprend en disent.

"parce que votre peuples m'ont aidait quand j'avais dans le besoin, je veux les aides a mon tour."a ses parole link, shenk, et liara on un sourire satisfait par le jeune héro en herbes mais comme d'habitude nink gâche tous en disent

"et aussi pour savoir ou je vient" la tous le monde a soupire, nink tire ses bras en disent

"bon je doit trouver la pierre rubis des Goron on se verra plus tard" nink commence a sortir de la salle d'audience mais a la port nink bouge plus, tous le monde se demandé pourquoi il sorte pas, nink se retourne en disent

"où ils vie les Goron? "tous le monde a soupirer, zelda parle en disent

"tu peux dormir ici et demain tu pourra partir avec les enseignants nécessaire"liara bouge sa main en disent

"nink je vais dans la chambre des inviter" elle prend ma main pour me conduire dans la chambre des inviter, nink et liara ont quitté la sa d'audience shenk s'approche de sa rein en disent

"je vais surveillé votre fille ma rein " zelda incline sa tête en disent

"bien si se garçon tente un truc louche sur elle, je veux le savoir, ses clair!" shenk dit oui de la tête et disparaît d'un flash. Zelda et link son seul dans la salle d'audience. Link parle en premier

"vous fait pas confiance a se garçon?" dit link

"comment je peux le faire confiance a lui, le sort de mon royaume repose sur un garçon en quête de son passe." dit telle en se dirigent vers son siège royal. Link s'approche de zelda en disent

"vous aussi vous m'avait envoyer en quête de ses pierres " dit d'un ton humour

"oui je le sais, si j'aurais su que la pierre saphir des zora te fait marier a elle, je n'aurait jamais demandé aller les trouver." a ses parole zelda dépose sa main sur son front pour la mal de tête. Link s'approche en disent

"zelda je l'aime ruto sa va pas changer, et sa vas jamais changer."dit d'un ton neutre

"je le sais" elle commence a pleurer"mais vous voir heureux vous et votre famille, sa me fait tellement mal"a ses parole link essaye de la console en disent

"votre mari veux pas que vous soyez malheureux,je suis sur que sa va aller" link prend zelda dans ses bras et zelda caresse son dos en disent

"merci"

**Dans le couloir du château**

liara conduit nink dans la chambre des inviter. Nink avait la tête dans les nuages et liara me regarde, quand nink la regarder elle tourne son regard. Nink a toujours la même question en tête alors il le dit

"Princesse je peux vous posez un question personnel " a ses parole liara avait le tain rouge mais nink continuer en disent

"si vous répondre a ma question vous pouvez me pose une question personnel" liara avait une idée en tête mais elle a peur de sa question.

"oui nink ses tu peux me demande? " tous gêné de savoir sa demande. Mais a juste demandé

"pourquoi vos yeux ont une différentes couleurs? " elle es surpris mais répond

"je suis né comme sa le monde me voie bizarre mais je peux rien faire" dit telle gêné

"moi je trouve que sa te rend plus belle" dit nink avait un ton sûr

"vraiment? vous me trouver belle ?" dit telle tous gêné

"comme ma mère me dit toujours, quand une personne et différents le monde et plus unique" a ses parole liara rougi, mais elle a le droit de poser une question

"ses a mon tour de poser une question personnel maintenant"

"je suis tous oui" liara était gêné au début mais elle dit

"nink... Avec vous quelle qu'un dans votre vie"nink tous confuse. Il répond

"je comprends pas, que veut tu dire ?"

"que je veux dire ses que, votre coeur appartient a une jeune fille ? "dit telle tous gêné

"non j'ai pas donnais mon coeur a quelle qu'un" liara des yeux tous brillant

"mais" liara le regard curieux de savoir qui va dire

"je suis pas sur que ses une bonne idée car je peux mettre en danger la vie d'un personne"

"je voie,.voila votre chambre et la je doit allez dormir je te souhaite une bonne nuit" elle se dirige dans sa chambre mais nink parle en disent

"Princesse"elle se retourne pour m'écouter"merci de avoir crue en moi"

"ses rien et vous pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom"

"ok et merci" nink rentre dans sa chambre en lassant liara sauf pour son protecteur qui se cache dans l'ombre

Plus tarde dans la chambre de la princesse, liara remarque que son coeur battes comme si il vas explose, elle peux pas s'empêcher de penser a nink es a son premier baissé qui a eux avec lui.

"_nink... Si seulement vous pouviez voir en moi une fille qu'un princesse, peux t'être que vous pouvais offrir votre coeur et moi je donnerai le mien._"


	10. La pierre de rubis, le second fils

**Chapitre 9 :la pierre de rubis, le second fils de Darunia**

Ses le matin au châteaux d'hyrule. Nink rêve comme une bûches mais quelle qu'un frappe a la port de nink.

"nink lever vous, quelle qu'un veux vous voir dans le jardin"nink regarde par la fenêtre pour savoir l'heure qui fait, le soleil est sorti, ses l'heure du déjeuner, nink cherche ses vêtements car il et en sous-vêtements mais il trouve des vêtements bleu sombre avec l'oeil du sheikah sur le dos de la tunique et un gants en cuir qui s'attache tous le long de mon bras. Nink prend ses vêtements mais quelle qu'un ouvre port en disent.

"nink voulais vous ..." nink se retourne en disent

" ah liara je savais pas que tu est réveiller" nink s'approche de liara en disent "vous voulais me dire un truc ?" liara avec le visage rouge comme une tomate en le voyant en sous-vêtements, elle est sortie a tous vitesse en disent

"nink voulais vous prendre le déjeuner et aller dans le jardin avec moi ?" dit telle en reprendre son esprit en place de lui en sous-vêtements

"pas de problème laisser moi me mettre mes vêtements et je vous suivre"

Après que nink a fini de s'habiller il suivre liara dans la salle a manger, il voie zelda qui manger un repas royal en me surveiller de façon sombre

"nink tu peux s'asseoir a côté de moi" dit telle joyeusement. Mais nink dit

"non sa va aller je vais prendre le panier de fruit et je par dans le jardin pour rejoindre link et shenk"

"alors je vient avec vous" mais zelda intervient en disent

"liara, tu doit manger avant de quitter la table"

"mais mère..." mais nink interrompt en disent

"pas de problème, je vais partager le panier de fruit avec elle ma rein" zelda soupire en disent

"bon d'accord mais soyez prudent" nink va au jardin en mangent les pomme et liara suivre nink en prenant une pomme, elle regarde la visage de sa fille tous joyeuse mais triste pour elle car l'homme qui voit peux le blessé son coeur sans le vouloir.

Dans le jardin du château link et shenk parlais de savoir qui va enseigne l'art du combat. Shenk riposte en disent

"nink a mon style de combat, je peux apprendre a utilisé mieux son épée"

"moi je maîtrise TOUS les armes, vous être pas un guerrier comme lui et moi"

"ses vrais que les sheikah son connue pour des guerriers agile, mais moi je suis le premier a être le sheikah le plus lourd" nink et liara rentre dans le jardin, nink voulais parlais mais nink avec une pomme dans bouche alors liara dit

"bonjour sa va?" honnêtement liara voulais être seul avec nink mais on peux pas tous avoir

"ah princesse liara, comme je dit a link, je voulais entraînée nink a maîtrise son épée" a ses parole nink ses étouffé avec le morceaux de pomme qui manger mais il ses remis vite, nink respire profondément en disent

"vous voulais m'entraîner? " il dit oui de la tête, et link me regarde le dos en disent

"nink, pourquoi tu a l'emblème des sheikah sur ton dos" link regarde shenk de façon suspect en disent

"vous pouvais me dire pourquoi que nink a ses vêtements?" avec un ton de colère, shenk reste calme en disent

"se son mes vêtements quand j'ai était une recrue, alors je lui donnait mes vieux vêtements." il se son fixer pendant dix secondes, nink intervient en disent

"shenk link, vous être des bon guerrier mais shenk a raison, link tu peux pas enseignées mon style de combat, mais tu peux apprendre a mieux les équipements comme mon grappin et le lance pierre?"

Link soupire au choix de son instructeur, mais au moins il pourra être utile pour l'aider. Link regarde nink en disent

"d'accord je vais t'apprendre a utilisé le lance pierre et les autres équipements "

Deux heures sont passés. Nink s'entraîne a l'épée avec le guerrier sheikah, pendant leur pause, shenk parlais de histoire des sheikah et de leur fidélité en vers la famille royale. Link parle de la façon de se battre, l'utilisation des des équipements et la façon de traité le monde comme la famille royale, les différents race comme les gorons, hyliens, gerudos, enfants de kokiri et les zoras.

Après l'entraînement, nink dit merci a tous le monde et part a la montagne de la mort pour rentre visite les gorons. Plus tard il voie un village, selon l'enseigne ses le village cocorico, le village que shenk parlais dans ses histoires de sheikah. A l'entrée de la montagne le garde, refuse me laisser entrer dans la montagne, nink a sorti une lettre de la princesse liara mais le garde me croie pas.

Dans une auberge, nink cherche une solution pour entrer dans la montagne. Mais il a faim, il commande une soupe a la viande et il remarque une autre personne qui a commande une soupe mais avec des roche. Nink regarde l'homme a côté de lui mais ses pas un homme mais un goron, un jeune goron qui a la même taille. Il se fixe depuis cinq seconde et le goron parle en premier

"un problème? " dit d'un ton curieux

"non juste pour être sûr, vous être un goron? " avec un ton curieux

"oui je le suis, pour vous ses la premier fois que vous voyez un goron selon votre visage"

"oui ses la premier es mon dernier" le goron me regarde tous curieux en disent

"pourquoi ? Vous quitter le pays" nink souris en disent

"je vient de l'autre monde, mais ma maison et ici mais je suis en quête de mon passé"

"en tous cas, je sais que tu es un hylien "dit le goron, mais nink riposte en disent

"non je le suis pas" il montre ses oreilles ronde en lui expliquant " selon on dit je suis un être humain une race de l'autre monde, et ses pour sa je doit allez au village des goron" dit nink avec un ton neutre

"si tu insiste je peux te faire entrer dans le village" nink souris en disent

"merci beaucoup je te doit un service, je m'appelle nink"

"moi ses gor le deuxième fils du chef des goron" a ses parole nink a gelée pour se mettre a genoux mais gor me tien en disent

"pas besoin de faire sa, ont et pas une royale comme les hyliens" nink allez dire un truc mais leur repas et arriver, il mange le repas et il part pour le village des goron, le garde ma laisser entrer car je suis accompagné.

Plus tard nink et gor sont entrées dans le village des goron ou une caverne. Gor prend la parole en disent

"alors nink, comment vous trouver notre caverne ?" nink regarde la caverne, ses la premier fois il voie sa. Nink voie aussi une drôle de fleur, il s'approche en disent

"ses quoi ses fleur, jai jamais vue sa ?" il regarde la fleur de plus près, gor s'approche de nink en me disent

"ses une fleurbombe, si tu le prend sa va exploser alors fait attention"

"pas de problème mais j'ai besoin d'un pierre précieuse, je croie que ses la pierre de rubis"

"tu veux dire la pierre des goron ? "

"peux importe, j'ai besoin de cet pierre " gor sait que la pierre n'est pas donné a tous le monde mais il peux essayer

"suis moi je vais te présenter mon père" nink suis gor en bas pour amener a son père pour la pierre.

Dans la chambre de Darunia ont entends beaucoup de crie et de rage qui dit

" QUOI MON FILS EST PAS REVENU DE SA MISSION ?"

"mais chef, ses le meilleur soldat goron, il vas en sortir" dit le goron avec peur de leur chef en colère

"SORTAIT" les deux goron sont sorties a tous vitesse sans remarquer que nink et gor son la. Nink et gor rentre dans la salle pour voir le chef. Nink reste silencieux par respect et gor parle en disent.

"père vous allez bien" Darunia se retourne et il voie son fils et un autre garçon

"qui est se garçon gor" gor présente son en disent

"père ses nink, nink ses Darunia le chef des goron" nink s'avancer en disent

"bonjour Darunia je suis en quête pour la princesse liara pour une nouvelle menace qui arrive" Darunia me regarde de façon suspect et il dit

"la pierre n'est pas donné a tous le monde il doit le mérite"

"que doit faire pour le mérité la pierre des gorons?" Darunia allez refuse mais il a une idée

"va trouver mon fils, et je te donnerai la pierre goron, mon fils gor vas te conduire a la grotte"

"merci Darunia, pour vous remercier je vais jouer votre mélodie préfère que mère dit a votre sujet"

"votre mère " dit Darunia tous surprise

"oui vous devrais la connaître, elle et le sage de la forêt" nink joue la mélodie de saria et Darunia et gor danse a la mélodie de nink. Une minute plus tard Darunia et tout joyeux comme son fils. En terminent, nink parle en disent

"saria n'est pas ma mère, mais elle donné assez d'amour pour que je soucier d'elle" nink regarde Darunia et gor avec fierté en disent

"ses pour sa jai besoin de la pierre, car une nouvelle menace arrive et je veux l'arrêté" darunia souris en disent

"ah ah ah tu fait penser link le héro du temp aujourd'hui il est marié a la femme zora, et il a aussi une fille, je te souhaite bonne chance"

"merci" nink quitte la chambre pour se diriger vers la grotte où sont premier fils, gor le suis pour l'aider a trouver son frère.

Plus tard nink et gor sont retrouvés devant la grotte. La où le fils de Darunia et parti. Gor voulais rentré mais nink le stopper en disent

"pas besoin de entrée je vais continuer seul"

"mais nink je veux vous aider et je suis sur que vous survivra pas longtemps a l'intérieur" nink réfléchit mais gor l'interrompt en disent

"je suis pas le meilleur combattant, mais je veux aidé mon frère" nink soupir en disent

"bon d'accord" nink et gor rentre dans la grotte ensemble pour aider son frère. Nink dit u truc en entrant

"a mon avis il ses perdu"


	11. Mission de sauvetage

**Chapitre 10 : mission de sauvetage**

Nink et gor regarde la caverne, il a de lave en fusion, des chauve-souris et beaucoup de pierre. Gor dit

"tes chanceux, dans cet caverne il fait moins chaud ici" dit gor

"moi je trouve qui fait chaud ici, je te signale que tu es un goron" dit nink d'un ton sarcastique

"dans la montagne de la mort il fait plus chaud, alors soyez chanceux de pas être la" nink soupir et il avance pour trouver son frère. Gor cour après nink pour pas se perdre

En avancent nink voie un sorte de porte manteau que le bout tourne avec un oeil, il s'approche mais gor crie après nink en disent

"NINK. N'APPROCHER DE SA" il se retourne pour voir gor qui montre le porte manteau, nink regarde l'oeil qui me regarde. Quand soudain, l'oeil tir un laser, nink prend un posture de combat pour attaque l'oeil mais sa marche pas quand un bombfleur a arriver proche de lui et gor crie en disent.

"COURS NINK, SA VA EXPLOSER." nink cour pour éviter l'explosion et la

BOOM

Nink a tomber de l'effet de la bombe. Quand un voie parle dans sa tête

_"nink vous allez bien?"_

"luna sa fait longtemps? "

_"oui merci de m'inquiète a mon sujet, je voie que tu tes fait un compagnon de voyage"_

"non" gor arriver en disent

"non a quoi ?" nink se met debout pour dire qu'un esprit me parle pour m'aider dans ma quête

"ses bizarre que une voix te parle" nink se retourne en disent

"que tu me croie ou non sa mes égal, je vais retrouver ton frère pour avoir la pierre des gorons" nink part en avant pour chercher le goron perdu. Nink a poser une question a gor au sujet de son frère

"dit moi gor, ton frère ses un soldat ? Pourquoi il est dans cet caverne?

"le nom de mon frère es link, pour honorer le héro du temp"

"wow tu doit être fier de lui gor" gor a rien dit mais plus tard des chauve-souris nous attaques, gor se mettre en boule de pierre et nink sort son épée pour riposte mais l'épée et trop lent pour les touche mais une voix lui parle une astuce

_"nink, invoque tes machette, tu sera plus vite pour les tuer"_

"bonne idée luna" nink commence a allumer ses bras pour invoque des machettes, au début sa pris du temps mais il a réussi. Nink a deux machettes dans ses mains et il commence a se battre en frappent de tous vitesse. Après le combat nink a commencer d'avoir mal a la tête en disent

"ahhhh ma tête, ses sûrement les effets secondaires" nink regarde gor en boule de roche qui trembler comme une feuille. Nink donne un coup de pied en disent

"gor le combat et terminé"gor se mette debout tous gêné mais nink dit.

"si tu viens avec moi tu doit te battre" mais gor riposte en disent.

"mais je suis pas comme mon frère. Lui ses un soldat moi je suis rien" dit gor en se retournent de moi. Nink dépose sa main sur son épaule en disent.

"alors devient qu'elle qu'un, mais tu doit être fort et moi je peux t'aider pour que tu devient fort" gor devient enthousiasme a ses parole en disent

"d'accord, partons a l'aventure" gor cour en l'avant et nink le suis après lui

En cherchant le frère de gor, nink trouve un scène de combat, en regardant l'environnement nink voie des lézards humanoïdes qui sont inconscients mais nink voie un coffre en plein milieux de la salle, nink s'approche du coffre mais gor interrompt en disent

"nink tu trouve pas sa louche un coffre en plein milieu de la salle " nink se retourne en disent" sa peux être une carte, il sera utile" nink se retourne vers le coffre pour ouvrir. A l'ouverture du coffre, gor vers lui en demandent

"il a quoi dans le coffre?" gor regarde dans le coffre comme nink en disent

"ses des chaînes ? Sa peux être utile" nink prend la chaîne pour le voir de plus près. Une idée se passe dans sa tête, il prend la chaîne pour l'attaché sur le bout de sont épée, après avoir attaché les chaîne sur le bout de sont épée il enroule sa main gauche avec les chaîne et avec sa main droit il prend un autre parti de la chaîne pour faire tourner comme une tornade. Après avoir terminé sa démonstration, nink dit en tous satisfaction

"sa ses cool, je croie je vais bien m'amuse sa ses sûre" gor voulais dire un truc mais les lézardes se réveille en nous regardent. Nink souris en disent

"je voie que je pourrais essayer ma nouvelle technique contre eux, et toi gor... Gor ?" nink voie gor en boule de pierre en tremblent. Nink prend une posture de combat en tournent son épée, quand les lézardes avance, nink lance sont épée vers les le lézard du milieu, quand l'épée de nink a toucher son ventre, nink tire sur les chaînes pour qui revient, les deux lézardes on entouré nink pour le tuer mais nink a allongée les chaîne pour faire une tornade. Après la tornade, gor se met debout pour voir la situation en disent

"nink je savais pas que tu es fort pour te battre" nink regarde gor en disent

"je suis fort par se que on ma entraîne, bon allons voir si ton frère vas bien" nink enrôle ses chaînes sur la manche de sont épée et il se dirige vers la prochaine salle

A l'arrivée dans l'autre salle, nink et gor voie un goron qui se battre avec des crocodile en feux. Gor dit

"ses mon frère et j'ai jamais vus ses créature de tous ma vie" dit gor, et nink dit

"j'ai une idée pour sauver ton frère mais tu doit m'aider" gor me regarde en disent

"ses quoi?"

"pour commencer met toi en boule de pierre"

Pendant se temps avec link.g(le G veux dire goron) il se battre contre le crocodile il voie une boule de pierre qui a mis KO un crocodile et nink a tuer les deux autre avec sont épée. Après avoir fini le combat, nink parle a gor en disent.

"bravo gor je savais que tu peux le faire" link.g nous regarde nous deux en disent

"gor tu fait quoi ici ? Et ses qui lui ?" gor voulais le répondre mais nink répond en disent

"mon nom et nink je suis envoyer par votre père "

"bon de tous façon je doit faire mon rapport a père " les troie commence a quitté la salle mais un gros crocodile en lave nous par la route. Link.g dit

"vous devrais partir avant que se monstre vous tue" nink riposte en disent

"j'ai pas peur de lui mais je peux pas m'approcher de lui mais je peux attiré son attention et vous tuer le "gor riposte en disent

"oui mais avec quoi ?" nink regarde autour de lui et il voie des fleurbombe. Il regarde le crocodile géant qui a une cicatrice sur sa tête, il montre la cicatrice en disent

"vous voyez la cicatrice sur sa tête du crocodile" ils regarde sur sa en disent" oui "

"vous deux prenais les bombe et déposer sur la tête de se crocodile pour qui exploser ses bon ?"

"pas problème " mais gor de son côté il et pas a laisse car il a peur. Mais nink dépose sa main sur son épaule en disent

"gor... Je pourrais pas faire sa tous seul, on a besoin de toi maintenant, alors tu es partent?" gor nous regarde avec inquiétude mais avec nink sa peur disparaître en disent

"oui je vais le faire" a ses parole il fait un crie de guerre en disent

"COMMENÇONS "

Nink lance son épée avec sa chaîne sur le crocodile pour attire son attention sur le crocodile, gor et link.g prend les bombe et grimper sur le dos pour déposé la bombe. Gor voie que nink es en danger, il parle a son frère en disent

"nink es en danger tu peux pas faire qu'elle qu'un chose?" link.g voie nink qui es en danger, il dépose la bombe, il saute avec son poing pour frapper le nez du crocodile, a l'impact le crocodile regarde link.g avec rage mais il a une explosion sur sa tête. Une boule de pierre tombe de la tête du crocodile et ses gor qui a réussi sa mission. Nink et link.g dirige vers gor pour le féliciter mais le crocodile bouge encore. Alors nink cour vers sa tête avec sont épée pour le tuer. Il saute sur le nez et sur sa tête. La haut il enfonçant sont épée dans sa tête. Après sa le Crocodile géant et mort. Il dirige vers les frères goron mais un nuage sombre dirige vers nink. Nink dirige ses bras vers le nuage sombre pour recevoir sont nouveau. Ses bras devient tous en pierre et chaud sa sera utile pour les truc lourd

"nink. Tu vient? On t'attends"

"oui j'arrive " nink se dirige vers les frères pour partir d'ici

Plus tard a la sortir il voie darunia qui attend avec joie les troie garçon qui sorte de la caverne les frère goron parle en premier et en même temps

"père que fait vous la" darunia sourit en disent

"je suis venue récompensé notre jeune héro en herbe pour ses actes héroïque" nink gratte sa tête tous gêné en disent

"je suis pas le héro car je suis aidé par eux aussi" mais nink.g donne son avis

"mais ses toi qui a eux des bonne idée et donner du courage a mon frère" nink rougis au compliment mais darunia l'interrompt en disent

" bon, comme promis je t'offre la pierre des gorons et maintenant tu es notre frère" darunia met ses main dans le ciel et une lumière commence a nous aveugle, nink rouvre les yeux et il voie la pierre des goron. Il examine de plus près et il voie un problème, il est pas activer alors il doit être au temple du feux. Nink parle en disent

"darunia je voudrais allez a votre temple de feux, j'ai toujours voulu le voir, comme le temple de mère"darunia caresse ma tête mais il commence a cogner un coup et le deuxième il ma mis a terre en disent

"pas de problème mon frère, vient avec moi" darunia avance nink et les deux frères goron suivi le chef goron pour le temple du feu

Village des goron

Nink et les deux frères gorons on suivi le chef dans leur chambre qui fouille dans ses affaires, quand darunia a trouver l'objet, il se retourne a moi en montrent un tunique rouge en disent

"prend cet tunique, comme sa tu pourra me suivre au volcan" darunia me donne la tunique pour que je m'habille

Plus tarde nink et prêt et continue le chemin vers le temple du feu, darunia ouvre une port secret pour accéder au volcan, dans le volcan nink voie un temple tous en bas et quelle que planche qui fait un chemin, darunia fait signe pour dire de continuer a avancée.

Dans le temple du feux

"voilà la salle principal, ses la que le héro du temp a tuer un monstre et ..." darunia et interrompu pas son fils gor en disent.

"père, regarder la pierre des goron" Darunia se retourne et il voie que nink tien la pierre goron, nink s'approche du milieu de la salle avec la pierre des goron et les autre se demande qu'est qui va se passer. Nink et au milieu de la salle avec la pierre qui commence a briller, nink soulever la pierre le plus haut possible pour que la pierre reçois la puissance nécessaire. Darunia et ses fils reçois un flash dans les yeux et après nink mettre la pierre dans ses poche pour se diriger vers les goron en disent

"merci pour la pierre, je peux faire une dernier truc pour vous? " Darunia réfléchit en regardent autour de lui, en regardant sont deuxième fils il.a eu une idée

"je veux que tu prend gor avec toi" gor et supris mais ses nink et plus surpris a sa demande en disent

"pourquoi vous voulais que je le prend comme compagnon?" darunia souris en disent

"rien ne vos un peu d'aventure pour devenir un grand guerrier et je veux que gor te viens en aide pour tes voyage, alors sa te va?" nink s'assoit pour réfléchir a leur demande

_"nink je sais que vous être plus solitaire mais dans la vie ont toujours besoin d'amis pour nous aider"_

A ses parole nink a approuver que luna a dit, il se met debout en répondent

"ses bon, il peux venir avec moi et je vais l'aider a être plus fort aussi"

Darunia heureux il se dirige vers le village des goron pour que gor se prépare sont sac de voyage.

Au village des goron

Nink attend que gor a fini de se préparer mais nink une idée pour passé le temps,il sort son ocarina pour qui joue le chant de saria, après la fin de la chanson, une voix lui parlais et ses pas luna

_'nink ses bien toi?"_

"oui mère ses bien moi"

_"nink, je croyez que tu ma oublié "_

"mère, même dans les ténèbres jamais je vais oublié"

_"ho nink , merci pour ses mots tu sais pas a quelle point sa touche au coeur, alors nink tu es où? "_

"je suis au village des goron, mère "

_"oh dit a darunia salut de ma part"_

"oui mère " écoute nink qui parle tous seul, gor souvient que nink a un ami dans sa tête alors sa doit être s'approche de nink en disent

"je suis prêt et toi " nink regarde gor en disent

"oui partons " gor et nink se dirige vers la sorti du village avec leurs dernier parole dans leur tête

"_jai un ami_" dans la tête de nink

"_jai gagner un frère d'armes _"


	12. Chaque royaume a ses légende

**Chapitre 11 : chaque royaume a ses légende**

Château hyrule

Nink et gor marche au jardin de la princesse pour montrer la pierre goron, gor de son côté il regarde l'environnement qui es différents que la montagne de la mort, car il a juste des pierre chez lui

Dans la cour nink voie princesse liara et link qui parlais, nink les salut en disent.

"link liara je suis de retour de mon voyage de la montagne de la mort" link et liara regarde nink entrée mais il voie aussi un goron qui le suivi, liara dirige vers nink en disent

"nink qui es se goron?"nink regarde gor en disent

"liara ses gor le deuxième fils de Darunia, gor elle ses liara la princesse de hyrule" link s'avancer en disent

"deuxième fils ?" tous le monde regarde link de façon curieux, nink prend la parole en disent

"oui ses le deuxième fils de Darunia, tu doit connaître le premier, par ce que il port ton nom"

Link soupire a ses parole mais nink a pas fini de parlais

"j'ai apporter l'autre pierre alors, des nouvelles de mon passé" liara soupire en disent

"tous que j'ai a dire ses que votre royaume et diriger par un roi des ténèbres et ses descendant sont aussi maléfique." nink se gratte la avec un malaise en disent

"sa me rassure pas du tous" liara de sont côté touche sont épaules en disent

"mais j'ai trouver un histoire intéressant sur votre royaume il s'agit d'un légende, VOTRE légende"nink et gor regarde liara en disent.

"ma légende? Pourquoi tu dite que ses ma légende, ses peut être aussi la légende de quelle qu'un d'autre"

Liara explique en disent

"pour commencer "

Dans l'histoire de liara

"le roi du mal se battre contre le dernier héro pour avoir le pouvoir sur le Royaume mais le héro tomba et le trône reviens au roi des ténèbres. En guise de trophée il prend la rein de se royaume pour que ses fils devient le prince des ombre.

Plus tarde le roi et sa rein regarder les héros et les sages mourir devant eux,la rein se cacher de sa honte et sa tristesse que ses sujets souffre du nouveau roi mais ses pensées négatif sont interrompu par le dernier sage en disent

"j'ai une vision de l'avenir, le roi des ténèbres va tombé par un de ses fils qui a un frère jumeaux, il rebeller pour vous tuer et apporter la..."

A ses dernier parole le dernier sage et mort et une nouvelle tradition et née. On dit que chaque fois que le roi du mal a un fils ou fille jumeaux ou jumelles il choisit un et l'autre et le tue sans pitié

Fin de l'histoire

Nink, gor et link avec rien a dire pendant un moment, nink répond en disent

"alors mon propre père veux ma mort juste pour un vieux qui a vue une vision" tous le monde reste silencieux mais nink parle en disent

"si je suis celui qui doit tuer le roi, alors pourquoi il ma pas tuer et pourquoi je suis ici ?" link touche son épaule en disent

"saria ma dit que ta vrais mère est venu dans la forêt kokiri pour échappé aux poursuivants, elle et mort avec une flèche dans le coeur" nink ne ses pas quoi penser, il s'assoit a terre avec ses deux main sur sa tête, liara carrés son dos en disent

"si vous voulais vous pouvais prendre des vacances" nink regarde liara en disent

"mais pour la pierre..." link interrompt en disent

"je sais où es la pierre de saphir, je vais m'occuper personnellement de sa, vous reposer vous, vous savais bien mérité "nink se met debout en disent

"J'AI bien mérité, gora rien fait encore"dit avec un ton comic, gor regarde le sol en disent

"nink pourquoi vous être méchant avec moi" nink s'avancer en disent

"ses juste un blague gor, je sais que vous ferais de grand chose et un jour je dirais ON na réussi"

Gor se sentais mieux de ses encouragements, link liara sourit en disent

"j'ai un idéal pour vous" nink et gor regarde la princesse en disent

"vous pouvais au lac hylia, ses calme et reposant, je suis sur sa vas vous plaire" nink et gor regarde deux seconde et nink répond a sa demande

"pourquoi pas, sa va être amusant" nink regarde gor qui sourit pour dire oui

A l'entrée de la ville

Nink, link et gor son a la sorti de la ville link donne les instruction pour aller au lac hylia, nink et gor commence a partir mais link l'interrompt en disent

"nink gor" nim et gor se retourne pour écouter que link allez dire" peux importe ton passé tu es un homme bon, n'oublie jamais" nink souris et il salut de sa main pour dire merci

Nink et gor se dirige enfin au lac hylia pour passé des belle vacances, gor de son côté saut de joie en disent

"au moins je explore le monde et je suis content explorer le monde avec toi nink" nink regarde gor avec un sourire en pensent

"_ouais, ses pas mal de avoir du monde avec moi_"


	13. Le lac hylia, la rencontre d'un zora

**Chapitre 12 :le lac hylia, la rencontre d'un zora**

Le lac hylia

Nink et gor son arrivée a leur destination, nink respire profondément et il ouvre les yeux en disent

"que les vacances commencent "nink cour vers le lac pour se baigner dans le lac, gor suive nink en disent

"nink attend moi je suis lent je peux pas courir longtemps moi" nink continue à courir en disent

"alors commence a rouler" nink saute dans lac pour faire une bombe

Splashe

Gor arrive enfin au lac tous essoufflé pour avoir courir vers nink, il regard l'île qui a un arbre et un ombre cache, gor croie que quelle qu'un le surveille mais ses pensées son interrompu quand nink sort sa tête de en disent

"GOR AIDE MOI, JE SAIS PAS NAGER"gor a paniqué, il regarde alentours de lui et il voie le sac de nink avec le grappin, gor prend le grappin et il lance vers nink pour le faire sortir de l'eau.

Nink et sorti de l'eau tous étouffé par l'eau et gor et essoufflé de avoir tiré au de l'eau, gor regarde nink en disent

"si tu ses pas nager, alors pouquoi avoir sauté dans l'eau? " nink s'assoit en pour dire

"je savais pas qui es profonde, moi j'ai l'habitude de me baigner dans les dans l'eau moins profond"dit nink avec une rougeur sur son visage, gor soupire en disent

"peu importe, je croie que quelle qu'un nous surveille sur l'île" nink regarde l'île isolé pour voir si il a quelle qu'un. Nink soupire en disent

"il a rien sur cet île, je croie que tu imagine des truc" mais gor riposte en disent

"dans se cas là, pourquoi on vas pas allez voir sur cet île pour voir si il a quelle qu'un"nink regarde le lac pour dire

"comment allez sur l'île je sais pas nage"gor aller répondre a son problème mais l'interrompt en disent

"j'ai une idée je vais prendre se tronc d'arbre et ramer juste a l'île"gor voulais le dire un truc mais nink et déjà parti pour cherche un tronc d'arbre.

Cinq minutes plus tard nink revient avec un tronc d'arbre qui lance dans le lac, gor allez voulais le prévenir mais nink a encore interrompu en disent

"gor surveiller mes affaires pour moi " nink rame pour se diriger vers l'île et gor soupir quand nink et parti sans laisser le temps de parlais, il prend sont sac et il part

Dix minutes plus tard

Nink et arriver sur l'île tous fatigue de ramé, il se couche su le dos avec les yeux fermé mais une voix l'interrompt en disent

"bravo tu a réussi "nink ouvre ses yeux pour voir le goron qui souris, nink ses mit debout en disent

"gor comment vous avait traverser le lac?" gor pointe le les pont en disent

"il a un pont qui permet de traverser le lac, je voulais te dire mais..." nink et tombait de fatigue mais un bruit de branche cassé a remis nink en posture de combat, gor chuchote en disent

"tu voie il a quelle qu'un"nink s'avancer furtivement derrière l'arbre pour une attaque surprise. Nink regarde de côté pour voir qui se cache mais tous qui voie ses une créature bleu qui et en boule qui tremble. Nink s'approche de la créature avec sa main pour voir si et conscient ou non. Quand nink touche sur sa tête elle a eu une surprise de peur et nink a reculer pour pas recevoir un piège. Nink regarde que ses une créature aquatique, elle porte une robe violet ses yeux sont bleu et sur sa tête elle a pas de cheveux mais des tentacules, mais pour nink sa fait assez jolie, nink remarque que sur sont genoux droit elle saigne, mais sont sang et bleu que rouge.

Nink voulais le parlais mais nink es interrompu par sont ami qui dit

"nink sa va ? Pas de danger?" la fille bleu et plus terrifié parce que il sont plus nombreux

"non enfin je croie" gor arrive en disent

"alors ses quoi se bruit que ..." gor regarde la fille bleu qui et blessé, gor dit

"un zora ? que fait vous ici tous seul ? "mais nink l'interrompt en disent

"ses sa un zora?"la zora regarde les deux race différents qui se parle

"nink ses un zora une créature aquatique qui vie ici "nink regarde la zora qui tremble comme une feuille et aussi une blessure sur sont genou, nink regarde gor en disent

"gor il a une bouteille rouge dans mon sac, va le chercher" gor dit oui de sa tête et part chercher la bouteille rouge dans son sac, nink regarde la fille zora qui a moins peur de nink, il s'approche doucement en disent

"ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider, je veux pas vous faire de mal" elle regarde nink toujours avec peur mais elle a le courage de dire

"vous cet quoi au juste, vos oreilles son pas pointu?" nink s'assoit d'un distance raisonnable pour elle, et il dit

"je suis pas un hylien si ses sa votre question je suis une autre espèces qui vient que vous nommé le nouveau monde"nink regarde ses mais en soupirent juste qui entend

"moi ses Lulu(pas la lulu dans majora mask)" nink regarde lulu avec un sourire sur sont visage et ses maintenant que gor arrive avec la bouteille en disent

"nink voilà la bouteille que tu a demander" gor donne la bouteille nink et nink donne la bouteille a lulu en disent

"boire tous le liquide rouge sa vous aidera pour vous guérir" lulu n'est pas sur de vouloir le boire mais dans les yeux de nink, elle peux avoir confiance a nink, elle boire tous le liquide rouge et nink sourit et il cherche des feuille pour enroulée son genou blessé

Plus tard nink et revenu avec des feuilles pour lulu, avec les feuilles nink a réussi a faire des bandages grâce a sa mère qui le soigner de ses blessures.

Quand les bandages sont prêt nink avec un peu peur de touche le genou de lulu mais au toucher il se sentait allais et il commence a enroulée ses bandages pour le soigner

Quand tous et terminé nink soupire en disent

"sa va mieux maintenant ?" lulu dit oui de la tête avec un sourire mignonne. Nink sourit en disent

"ah oui mon nom et nink et lui ses gor mon compagnon"elle regarde les deux garçons en disent

"je vous remercie de m'avoir aider mais il a un problème" gor et nink regarde lulu en disent en même temps

"ses quoi le problème " lulu explique en disent

"je doit allez au domaine zora avant père et mère s'inquiète pour moi, je peux pas marcher et n'y nager parce que ma blessure va me faire mal" nink croise ses bras pour réfléchir a la situation mais gor interrompt dans ses pensées en disent

"nink, ont doit l'aider a l'amené chez elle, tu es un guerrier et les guerriers doit toujours aides les jeune fille" nink soupire en disent

"tu as raison, ses pour sa que tu vas le porté pendant le voyage" gor riposte en disent

"désolé nink mes goron sont pas fait pour porté qu'elle qu'un" nink soupir en approchent de lulu, nink et lulu se fixe pendant quelle que secondes mais nink répond en premier

"sa vous dérange pas que je vous prend dans mes bras ?" les joue de lulu devient rouge mais elle a dite oui. Il soulève lulu de la façon mariée et femme, nink demande gor

"gor amène moi au pont pour que je travers l'autre côté du lac" gor point en disent

"suis moi nink ses pas loin" nink suivre gor sans qui remarque que lulu regarde de façon curieux sur ses oreilles de nink

"voilà ont y es nink" nink et lulu vois le pont qui es pas digne de confiance, lulu serre le cou de nink et nink demande a gor

"tes sur que ses sécuritaire" gor regarde nink et lulu en disent

"si le pont peux supporter mon poids alors il supporter un jeune couple" nink et lulu on un tain rouge sur le visage mais nink reprend son esprit en disent

"ah bon, on ni va" lulu et pas assure elle demande nink

"vous allez vraiment traverser le pont? Et si ont tombe ma blessure vas me brûler" dit telle d'un ton de panique

"alors votre genou brûlera un peu et moi je meure noyer" elle se calme en disent

"vous...avec...pas peur...de mourir?" nink dit non de sa tête. Lulu trouve sa très courageux de sa part de faire sa, il serre sont cou en disent

"ses bon je suis prêt" nink commence a marcher sur le pont , lulu avait des yeux fermés en parlent dans sa tête

"_tous vas bien se passer, tous vas bien se passer, tous vas bien se passer_" nink interrompt lulu en disent

"voilà ses fini "lulu rouvre ses yeux pour qui ont traversé le pont et nink demande de

"lulu...je peux plus respiré "lulu lâche sont cou pour dire

"heu...pardon pour le..."nink sourit en disent

"pas de problème mais fait attention la prochaine fois"lulu dit oui de la tête en le fixent dans les yeux mais nink rompre le silence en demandent

"tu ses où tu viens? "

"oui, je pourrais vous indiquer où allez" en pointent la direction, gor dit

"que l'aventure commence " dit gor tous joyeux, nink soupir en disent

"ses pas une aventure gor, ses juste ont rend service a quelle qu'un" pendant que nink et gor se parle en eux lulu s'endorme lentement en pensent

"_il sont amusant et courageux aussi_"elle une dernière regard sur nink en pensent

"_merci nink_"


	14. Lulu, la princesse zora

**Chapitre 13 : lulu, la princesse zora**

**Au plaine d'hyrule**

Nink, gor et lulu se dirige au domaine zora pour ramener lulu chez elle. Nink remarque que lulu dormais dans ses bras et gor remarque que la nuit va tombé, gor se retourne en disent

"nink, le soleil commence a se coucher, on doit installer le camp pour la nuit" nink regarde le ciel et il dit oui de la tête

Plus tard après installer le camp

Lulu se réveille de sa sieste, elle remarque que ses la nuit est aussi ses deux ami qui se parle autour du feux de s'approche de nink et gor pour les parlais mes sa jambe le fait mal. Elle gémit de douleur puis elle tombe sur ses genoux, nink s'approche de lulu pour l'aider a se relève en disent.

"lulu tu va bien?"

"merci nink mais je me sent mieux la" nink regarde sa jambe pour voir si sa blessure est guéri, mais sa blessure et pas totalement guéri. Nink voulais dire un truc mais lulu parle en premier.

"nink, gor je voudrais vous parlais de moi" nink et gor avec un regarde curieuse mais il ont dit oui de la tête

Tous le monde est autour du feux pour se réchauffer, nink et gor regarde lulu pour écouter. Lulu avait l'air gêné de dire qui est telle et pour pas encourager elle joue avec ses mains pour l'aider a se calmé. Nink remarque qu'elle est gêné de dire un mot, alors pour brisé le silence il dit.

"et si je dit où nous venons, sa pourrais t'aider a être moins gêné." lulu ses pas quoi dire mais gor répond en disent

"bonne idée nink tu commence" lulu et gor me regarde pour écouter mon histoire. Nink il ses pas quoi dire. Car il doit pas dire que il es le prince des ombre mais il ses quoi dire.

"je suis née dans l'autre monde mais je me souviens de rien, ma maison est dans la forêt kokiri, ses la que ma mère adoptive ma trouver quand je suis bébé."gor avait rien a dire sauf lulu qui dit

"où es tas vrai maman?"nink a rien dit, tous qui a fait ses pointer le ciel. Lulu et gor regarde le ciel, lulu a compris mais gor pose un question stupides.

"elle et parti dans le ciel? Comment peut telle volé dans le ciel? " nink cache ses yeux de honte et lulu chuchote pour le dire clairement, l'expression de gor a changé de façon triste pour lui mais pour brisé le silence nink dit

"a ton tour gor" gor regarde nink et lulu et il commence en disent

"je suis née a la montagne de la mort, mon père et Darunia et mon frère et link comme le héro du temp" lulu l'interrompt en disent

"il a le même nom que mon père" nink et gor regarde de façon louche la zora, lulu rompre le silence pour dire

"vous connaissez pas link le héro du temp?" nink répond a sa question

"oui je les croiser dans le temple de la forêt pour sauver mère" et gor répond

"moi je les vue dans la cour de la princesse liara " lulu soupire pour dire

"link ses mon père et je suis pas un zora adopté" nink et gor on les yeux élargir mais nink reprend conscience pour dire

"alors si link et ton père, selon les rumeurs tas mère sais..." interrompu par lulu pour dire

"ruto la rein zora"au mot de rein, nink s'incline devant lulu par respect et gor regarde nink qui s'incline devant lulu. Lulu rougis en disent

"nink, tu es pas obligé de fair sa?" nink regarde lulu pour dire

"votre père ma dit que il faut toujours respecter la famille royale" lulu allé dire un qu'elle que chose mais l'interrompt pour dire

"UN GROS MONSTRE EN SQUELETTE " nink et lulu peux voir le gros squelette qui port un bouclier pour se protéger, nink es en posture de combat en disent

"gor protège lulu, moi je m'occupe de lui"en sortant son épée, lulu dit de façon inquiet

"nink tu pourra pas le battre tous seul tu va te faire tuer" nink fixe le grand squelette pour aussi dire

"je suis pas seul" gor et lulu regarde de façon surpris, nink tourne sa tête avec un sourire pour fini de dire

"car vous êtes là " a ses parole gor devient plus motiver et plus courageux, lulu et triste car elle peut rien pour les aides dans le combat.

Nink cour vers le squelette le tranches en deux, il saut pour lui donner plus de puissance mais le squelette prend une posture défensif qui le coup de nink qui repousse de loin. Nink tombe au sol avec sont épée a côté de lui, il remarque que le squelette se dirige vers lulu et gor, nink cri de tous ses force pour dire.

"GOR, ATTIRE SON ATTENTION " gor cherche un façon de attire l'attention du squelette, il regard alentours de lui et il voie que des roche, il prend des roche et il lance sur le squelette pour qui éloigne de lulu. Nink essaye de invoque des poing de pierre mais sa marche pas.

"bon sang pourquoi sa marche pas" une petite voix répond a sa question

_"nink, concentrer vous, sinon vous amis seront en danger."_ nink se concentre pour ses amis, ses bras brille qui se transforme en pierre. Nink cour vers le squelette qui se retourne vers moi en posture défensif, nink saut avec ses poing de pierre qui frappé le bouclier de métal qui ses brisé.

"alors tu résiste moins là, gor met toi en boule de pierre" gor ses mit en boule de pierre comme nink a demander. Nink se dirige vers gor pour prend la boule et le lancer sur le torse du grand squelette qui tombe en mille morceaux. Lulu toujours surpris de voir la façon de avoir vaincu se monstre de la nuit. Nink s'approche de lulu pour demander.

"ses bon rien cassé? " lulu allé répondre mais gor répond tous étourdi

"ses bon nink rien de cassé " gor tombe dans les pomme et nink soupire et remarque que le monstre transporter une bouteille avec de liquide vert. Nink s'approche de la bouteille pour le prendre mais le squelette a mordu nink sur la cheville gauche. Nink écrase le crâne de squelette en ramassent la bouteille vert. Nink se dirige gor et lulu en disent.

"et tous le monde" lulu et gor qui vient de se réveiller regarde nink qui et tous pâle et en sueur qui continue pour dire"j'ai... Trouver...une ...bouteille...vert" nink perd ses force en tombent sur ses genoux, gor se dirige vers lui pour l'aider de l'amené proche du feux, gor ses pas quoi faire il demande a nink

"nink, tu pourra guéri cette blessure? " nink gémir de douleur pour dire

"je suis pas médecin? Je connais pas de sort de guérison"

"moi oui" nink et gor regarde lulu qui a la bouteille vert dans les main, nink demande

"si tu connais les sort de guérison, alors pourquoi tu tes pas soigner pour tas jambe?"

"je manquer de mana ses pour sa que je peux pas me soigner" elle boire le liquide vert et après avec ses main, elle apparaît une lumière bleu qui a mis sur ma cheville gauche

"demain tu te sentira mieux et tu pourra te battre comme avant" nink sourit et il ses endormi, lulu soupire et elle commence a se soigner elle même mais gor interrompt pour demander

"alors tu ses utiliser la magie, tu pourra être utile avec nous" lulu rougis a sa demande et elle répond

"moi... Je suis juste une princesse pas une guerrière, je fait que soigner les gens"

"Justement" lulu a le souffle couper mais gor continue " ont a besoin de toi pour la quête que on mène pour sauver notre royaume" Lulu et surpris que il sont dans une quête pour sauver hyrule. Elle répond en disent

"vraiment, vous avec besoin de quoi au juste ?"

"nink cherche les pierre qui peux permet de ouvrir la porte qui mène a l'épée du maître qui permet du détruire le mal"

"comme ma pierre zora ?" gor a élargir ses en demandent

"tu a la pierre zora ? nink a besoin de la pierre pour finir la quête, tu la sur toi?" lulu recul pour dire

"calme toi gor, ma pierre est chez moi et pourquoi je le donnerai a lui" demande lulu avec ses bras croisés, mais gor riposte pour dire

"il tas sauver la vie, il tas pris dans ses bras pour te transporté et il tas protéger du grand squelette qui nous a attaqué" a ses parole lulu regarde nink qui dormais comme une bûches, elle pense que sa mère a dit au sujet de la pierre zora

"_tu voie lulu, cet pierre zora et en fait une bague de mariage, un jour tu trouvera l'homme que tu aime et tu offrira cette pierre en gage d'amour que tu ressens pour lui _" elle soupire pour dire

"mère a dite que je doit offrir a l'homme que j'aime, car si je l'offre a nink je doit me marier a lui"

"je voie" gor ses pas quoi dire il avec un silence gênent pendant une minute mais gor a trouver la solution

"et si nink fait juste emprunter la pierre et après il te redonne pour que tu donne a l'homme que tu aime, comme sa tous le monde et content, ses gagnent, gagnent pour tous le monde"

"je sais pas trop" dit lulu qui joue avec ses main avec des teint rouge sur sont visage

"si tas une idée, dit moi demain pour ont trouve une solution a sa, après tous je suis sur que tu es pas intéressé a lui car lui ses un ... En tous cas ses pas un zora, bonne nuit" gor se mettre en boule pour dormir

Une heure plus tard

lulu avec pas sommeille, elle a pas les idées claires depuis que gor a parlais de leur quête, elle doit donner la pierre zora a nink pour sa quête. Elle s'approcher de nink qui dormais comme toujours en caressent son front et ses cheveux très court. Elle sourit sous l'effet de ses cheveux car quand les cheveux sont très court il pique mais sa fait pas mal, elle continue en pensent

"_tu es un garçon si différents,tu es drôle, bizarre, courageux et bienveillant, je sait pas pourquoi mais mon bat coeur si vite quand je te voie, mais comment savoir si tu est l'homme que j'aime_"


	15. La pierre de saphir, partie un

_**Chapitre 14 : la pierre de saphir, le domaine zora**_

Nink se réveille le premier, enfin presque. Il voie lulu assis pour attendre que ses amis se réveille pour continue leur chemin. Nink s'approche de Lulu pour le demande.

"vous avec bien dormi princesse?" lulu me regarde par surprise et elle regarde ma cheville quelle ma guéri par sa magie, elle me regarde pour me me dire.

"nink, tu est pas obligé de m'appeler par mon titre et pour info votre cheville va bien" nink remarque que sa blessure a disparu, il se mettre debout tous content en disent.

"SUPER JE SUIS GUÉRI " pendant que nink danser, lulu rit pour sa bonne humeur et gor gémit de fatigue pour demandais.

"ses quoi tous se bruit? " nink et lulu regarde gor tous fatigue, nink secoue gor pour mieux le réveiller en disent.

"debout gor, on doit amener lulu chez elle" gor remarque que la blessure d'hier soir a disparu, gor se lève debout et demande nink pour dire.

"nink, tas blessure a disparu? La magie de lulu a marcher ?" a ses parole lulu a le visage tous rouge, nink a simple répondu a sa question en disent.

"oui elle ma guéri ma jambe et maintenant ont doit partir au domaine zora " dit nink mais gor répond.

"a se sujet nink, je doit te dire au sujet de Lulu" nink se retourne pour écouter gor.

"vraiment? Ses quoi? " gor voulais parlais de la pierre zora mais lulu fait signe de pas le dire, gor regarde nink entend et gor répond.

"et si on prenait Lulu dans notre équipe" nink et lulu ont les yeux élargie sa demande, nink soupir a sa demande et lulu surpris de savoir qui veux elle comme un compagnon, nink répond a sa demande

"gor ont peut pas prendre une princesse avec nous" mais gor riposte pour dire

"moi je suis le fils du chef des goron et je peux venir avec toi?" mais nink continue pour dire

"ses vrais, parce que jai la permission de ton père " nink se retourne pour se diriger vers le domaine zora, Lulu et triste car pour elle ses une excuses pour pas venir avec eux mais gor a pas fini

"et si elle es d'accord? " nink s'arrête pour écouter, lulu regarde nink pour écouter sa réponse

"et si la rein zora et d'accord pour que Lulu viens avec nous, tu serait d'accord? "

Nink tourne sa tête avec un sourire pour dire

"oui bien sûr je serai honorer " gor se dirige vers lui pour prendre dans ses bras, nink es surpris par son câlin et lulu souri de joie en pensent

"_nink me veux dans sont équipe je serai honorer mais je doit parlais a mère si j'ai le droit et aussi pour la pierre. Mon dieux que je doit faire en premier _"dans ses pensées lulu et interrompu par nink en demandent

"lulu tu vas bien ? On doit partir ". Lulu reprendre ses esprit et il regarde nink de la tête au pied. Elle décide alors de faire un petit test.

"heu...nink...vous pouvais me porter. Je suis un peux fatigué si sa vous dérange pas " elle demande tous gêné, nink et gor se regarde pour voir si il on un problème de devoir la portée, nink répond simplement.

"pas de problème" nink s'approche de Lulu pour la porter de la façon la mariée et il avance vers le domaine zora. A la moitié du chemin lulu se sent mal de se faire porter dans les bras de nink. Elle demande.

"vous être sur que je vous cause pas de problème nink ?" nink regarde lulu et devant lui pour dire.

"sa va aller lulu, vous cette pas lourd du tous car moi je peux soulève des pierre moyen sent me fatigué " dit nink d'un ton sûre de lui mais lulu a une question a poser a nink.

"quelle genre de pierre que vous pouvez soulève? " nink regarde autour de lui et il remarque une pierre de la même taille que lui. Il répond.

"vous voyez cette pierre la bas" lulu voie la pierre que nink a indiqué. Elle dit.

"oui je la voie mais vous cet sur que vous me dit pas sa pour vous frime"dit telle d'un ton suspect, nink ses arrêté et il a déposer lulu et gor se demande pourquoi nink s'arrête, lulu et inquiète de avoir offensée nink en pensent.

"_ho non j'aurai pas du dire sa, maintenant il va me détesté_" elle pensais mais nink et parti vers la pierre et s'approche de lulu pour demander.

"lulu pourquoi que nink se dirige vers cet pierre? " lulu répond tous gêné.

"nink ma dit que il peux soulève cet pierre mais je les pas crue, vous avec déjà vue nink soulever des gros pierre? " gor réfléchit et il répond "j'ai vue nink faire des truc étrangers, allons voir qu'est qui va se passe" gor et lulu se dirige vers nink qui regarder le rocher, gor demande a nink.

"euh nink on doit partir, je sais que tu es fort mais la on a pas le temps" nink n'écoute pas, il respire profondément, il se penche et il le soulève lentement. Maintenant la pierre et sous la tête de nink, lulu et gor ont le souffle couper, nink lance la pierre pas loin il se dirige vers le domaine zora, lulu et gor dit rien pendent tous le voyage.

**A l'entrée du domaine zora**

"bienvenue au domaine zora du moins pas tant on rouvre la chute d'eau " dit lulu, nink et gor regarde la chute d'eau mais nink remarque que le sol porte la marque de la famille royale, il sorte sont ocarina et il joue berceuse de zelda après sa la chute d'eau ses ouvert en deux. Nink se dirige vers l'entrée mais lulu pose une question.

"je savais pas que tu joue du ocarina, comme mon père " nink se retourne avec un tain rouge sur le visage en disent.

"ma mère ma appris a jouer du ocarina, je joue de temps en temps" lulu regarde nink pour dire.

"je peux dire que vous jouer très bien" il a un silence entre eu mais gor rit dans sa barbe pour le silence qui règne, lulu et nink regarde gor mais nink demande.

"pourquoi tu rit?" gor sourie a moi et a lulu pour dire

"non rien ont peux entrée j'ai faim moi" a ses parole, nink sent sont ventre gargouilles

"moi aussi j'ai faim, rentrons " les trois rentre dans le domaine pour amener la fille de la rein ruto pour sa sécurité.

**Dans le domaine zora**

Nink et gor regarde la caverne aquatique, ses magnifiques ses le mot qui va bien avec. Gor trouve se lieux tellement que il doit parlais.

"cet endroit et magnifique, tu trouve pas nink?"nink a simplement dit.

"je ses pas, je te signale que je ses pas nager moi" a ses parole lulu se retourne, elle mit ses main derrière elle en se penchent avec un douce sourire pour dire.

"pas de problème il a un tunique zora pour du monde comme toi mais tous d'abord je vais te présenter a mère" elle prend la main de nink pour le tiré vers la salle du trône, et nink dit.

"quoi tous suit? Je suis pas sur que ses le moment la." a vrais dire nink a un peux peur de les rein depuis que la rein zelda, il peux pas imaginer devant elle car dans les histoire de la légende, ruto elle et connue pour être téméraire et froid et le reste dit juste quelle et éperdument amoureux de Link. Lulu réponde avec un sourire.

"ne vous inquiétez pas, sa vas bien se passer" sens le remarque gor cours après essoufflé et affamés il prend quelle que pause et le suivre après eux.

**Dans la salle du trône**

Ruto écoute son conseiller dire qui est inquiet de la disparition de la princesse et de choisir un prétendent pour elle. Son conseiller continu de dire.

"ma rein, comment pouvais vous être aussi calme alors que votre fille unique et pas entrer dans le domaine, même si votre mari et parti a sa recherche on doit choisir un prétendent pour la lignée royale continu." a la dernier phrase, ruto regarde le conseiller très froidement. Elle se lèvre puis elle se dirige vers le conseiller pour dire.

"ses peut t'être l'histoire des prétendants qui a poussé a fuir car elle n'est pas encore prêt pour sa, et j'aime pas la façon comment je doit élèves ma fille, alors un peu de respect envers votre rein et envers mon mari. Ses tu clair Edward" Edward recul de peur et aussi dire.

"oui ma rein vous avec tous mon respect et compris votre mari et la princesse lulu mais je voulais juste savoir, comment vous pouvais aussi calme." ruto soupire en retournent sur le siège de sont trône pour dire.

"je les vue entrée dans le domaine pas longtemps, elle vas arrive bientôt." les yeux Edward elargie pour dire.

"quoi" et la, on entend lulu qui crie. "mère, mère, mère " ruto et Edward remarque que lulu et venue avec un hylien mais ses oreilles son ronde. Lulu parle en premier pour dire.

"mère voici nink, il ma sauver quand mes jambes ont était blessés, nink voici ma mère et la rein des zora" nink a les yeux élargir en voyant complètement nue mais il reprend sont esprit pour dire.

"link ma beaucoup parlais de vous."la salle trône et tous en silence mais nink continu pour dire"votre peuple sont très fascinent, mais vous avec une grand beauté que je peux pas imaginer" ruto sourit au compliment. Lulu de sont cote elle a un regarde froid et de jalousie. ruto répond a sont compliment.

"quelle charmeur ont a la, mais mon cœur et déjà prie" nink se penche par respect pour dire.

"je sais ma rein, mais j'ai a un problème, votre fille nous coûte des ressources et des nourritures vous pouvez nous laisser dormir dans votre demeure" ruto lèvre le sourcils en disent.

"vous être pas seul ?" gor arrive enfin mais il ses évanoui de faim, nink s'incline devant la rein pour dire.

"j'ai votre permission ?" ruto sourit et elle dit oui de la tête pour dire aussi.

"bien sur mais soyez prudent, vous avec besoin pour..." nink écouter pas, il prend sont ami sur les épaules et il demande a lulu.

"lulu vous pouvais nous conduire dans ma chambre et celui de gor?" lulu répond simplement avec un sourire.

"oui bien sûr "lulu conduite ses deux amis dans leur chambre, ruto et Edward sont surpris par la force de nink. Ruto coupe le silence pour dire.

"alors ses lui le prince des ombres? J'ai du mal a croire" Edward regarde ruto qui a la main sur sa tête mais ses quoi repondre.

"ont peux envoyer les garde pour qui surveille le jeune garçon, j'ai remarqué que la princesse lulu es beaucoup attaché a se jeunes garçon, elle doit aimé de se faire des ami de autre espèce." Ruto coup la parole Edward pour dire.

"se n'est pas de l'amitié que j'ai vue" Edward regarde sa rein pour dire.

"que voulais vous dire." ruto soupire pour dire.

"il aime se garçon. " Edward a les yeux élargir et il répond.

"comment ses possible? Le jeune garçon et..."ruto vise de façon curieux de connaître sa dernier phrase.

"le prince de ombre" ruto soupire pour dire.

"je sais mais ses juste un titre et déjà il se comporte pas comme un prince mais je sens un aura très sombre en lui mais j'ai confiance a mon mari, si link le fait confient en lui alors moi aussi" un moment de silence ruto dite.

"bon, ses tous pour aujourd'hui on se voie demain" ruto quitte la salle du trône pour se dirige vers sa chambre.

**Deux heures plus tard dans la chambre de nink**

Nink es assis dans sont en pensent.

"_je n'arrive pas a dormir_"

_"alors compte les cuccos sa pourrais t'aider."_dit luna

"merci luna mais sa va aller "

Il dépose sa tête sur son oreiller et la un douce musique joue dans les oreilles de nink, ont peux entendre dans le domaine et nink et prêt a cherche l'origine.


	16. la pierre saphir, partie deux

_**Chapitre 15 : la pierre saphir, la pierre de l'engagement**_

Nink se dirige vers la douce musique qui joue dans le domaine zora, plus il s'avance plus la musique et douce, nink et dans la salle du trône et aussi la douce musique mais il ses pas où se trouve la douce musique. nink perde patience mais une petite voie va l'aidé a trouver sont chemin.

_"nink suive le courent de l'eau" _nink regarde le sol et il remarque que l'eau vienne d'un passage que la rein le cache.

"merci luna, sans toi je serais perdu"

_"de rien nink mais fait attention, les zoras sont connue pour séduire les gens en chantent et avec de la musiques" _a ses parole nink sarrette pour dire.

"que veux tu dire?" luna rit puis elle répond

_"ne tinquiete pas nink, sa va bien se passé pour toi" _nink continue de avancer mais avec vigilance.

Nink se trouve dans un lieux étrange, il voie une île, du bois et beaucoup d'eaux mais très profonde. Ses alors la fameuse douce musique que nink a cherche rejoue mais plus fort. Il cherche où se trouve la douce musique. Il a trouver le musicien au plutôt une musicienne nink a les yeux élargie de voie Lulu avec un drôle instrument quelle jouais sur une branche. Nink écoute chaque musique quelle jouer, a la fin nink sorte son ocarina et il joue sa propre musique en avancent vers elle. Lulu surpris de voir nink ici que sont visage et tous rouge. Même si elle est gène, elle a aimé la musique qui joue avec sont ocarina. A la fin de la berceuse Nink et Lulu se regarder avec un beaux sourire mais ses Lulu quelle prend la parole.

"vous jouet très bien de votre ocarina, qui vous appris a jouer?" nink gratte sa tête pour dire

"ses ma mère qui ma appris a jouet du ocarina. Ses quoi instrument que vous jouet?"Lulu répond simplement.

"ses une harpe, j'aime jouer de cette instrument, sa donne une douce mélodie"nink sourit pour dire

"en tous cas vous jouet super bien sa vous dérange pas je vous joint a vous?"

Lulu me sourit et me fait signe de m'asseoir a côté d'elle, Nink s'approche de Lulu pour s'asseoir a côté d'elle mais avec une distance respectable. Elle croise ses jambes pour commencer a jouer avec nink. Deux minute plus tarde elle dépose sont harpe a côté elle et elle dépose ses mains sur ses genou, elle regarde la plein lune puits elle ferme les yeux pour dire.

"Nink... merci" nink regarde Lulu de façon curieux de savoir pourquoi. Elle continue de dire.

"vous m'avais aidé a ramenée chez moi quand je suis blesser et même si je peux voir votre aura sombre" nink a eu un coup de frisson car il a pas dite que il es le prince de l'ombre. Il se défend pour dire.

"que voulais vous dire exactement?" elle se retourne face a lui pour dire

"je peux voir si le monde et pur ou corrompus... ses pour sa que jai eu peur de vous quand je vous est vue" elle dite tous gêné. Nink soupire pour dire

"vous voyez quoi en moi?" elle me regarde et elle me dit

"je voie un mélange de corruption et de pureté ses étrange?" Nink se gratte la tête et Lulu continue

"mais vous être différent que votre aura car vous avec un grand cœur" Nink sourit avec un teint rouge sur sont visage et Lulu aussi.

Lulu s'approche de nink pour dire un truc quelle voulais dire quand elle sera seul avec lui au sujet de la pierre zora mais elle ne ses pas si elle devrais car elle est différent que lui et pourtant ses oreilles sont ronde que longue comme sont père. Alors elle a pas le choix sinon nink va partir et peux être qui reviendra plus jamais.

"heu... nink j'ai entendu dire que vous chercher les pierre de la légende. Ses vrais " nink se retourne vers Lulu pour dire.

"oui ses pour ma quête qui peux me dire où je viens"Lulu a le regarde curieux de savoirs la suite. Elle dit

"vous venais d'où" il réponde simplement

"je viens du nouveaux monde que personne a jamais explorer" Lulu tous surpris que se garçon viens de l'autre monde elle demande

"qui vous a dit que vous venais du nouveaux monde?" nink a simplement dit

"ses Liara la princesse de hyrule. Tu la connais?" pour Lulu juste de entendre Liara et princesse a un peu de jalousie en elle mais elle le cache de lui pour lui dire

"oui je la connais mais au sujet de la pierre je sais il es où" Nink fixe Lulu de façon surprise pour dire

"vraiment! Il es où, j'ai besoin de cette pierre pour ma quête"Lulu a toujours le visage rouge mais elle dit

"Nink., vous savais comment mon père ses procurer la pierre zora?" nink gratte sa joue en pensent pour dire.

"quand il a sortie du ventre du grand jabu-jabu ruto la donné pour qui …..." nink a le visage rouge en regardent Lulu que elle aussi a le visage rouge. Nink réponde encore surpris pour dire

"Lulu vous être sérieuse a se sujet?" Lulu me dit oui de la tète. Nink jai un moyen de sortir mais Lulu parle en première

"Nink, je sais je suis pas aussi belle que la princesse hyrule meme si je suis un demi zora et hulien je veux me marier par amour et non par arrangement et... "Lulu et couper par nink qui dit

"ne vous en fait pas Lulu, vous être très jolie et douce un zora sera très chanceux de vous avoir et même

si vous parent sont différent sa vous rend unique ses garce a sa que le monde et plus unique"Lulu me regarde de façon surpris par mon discoure et nink pense

"_je croie que j'ai dit un peux trop la_"dit nink en pensent

_"moi je trouve sa mignon que vous avec dit" _dit luna

nink reprend ses esprits et il remarque que Lulu me fait un câlin. Pas un câlin amical mais un câlin amoureux pour me dire avec des larme de joie.

"merci nink sa me touche beaucoup pour moi"pendent le câlin amoureux les bras de nink briller. Ils on reculer mais elle ses approcher de nink pour le voire de plus prés. Nink et Lulu se fixe dans les yeux et par instincts la main de nink caresse la joue de Lulu et aussi dire.

"tu es magnifique Lulu, laisser personne vous dire le contraire" elle rougie a sont compliment et elle ferme les yeux avec ses lèvre prêt a rencontrer nink. Nink s'approche de lulu mais ses yeux ont élargie de peur de voir lui même sur le reflet de l'eau qui poignarde Lulu. Nink recule en tombent de lui même et Lulu me regarde de façon curieux quelle dit

"un problème nink? " nink se releve en se grattant la tête pour dire

"Lulu ses juste que ….." il se regarde sont reflet et il continue"non rien, je doit y aller "il se retoune pour se diriger vers sa chambre mais Lulu a pas fini

"nink attend" nink se retourne pour voir le visage de Lulu très triste, il soupire pour dire

"je reviendrais pour la pierre de zora des demain et je part verre le temple de l'eau"a ses parole nink part vers sa chambre en laissent Lulu tous seul. Et joue de sont harpe avec des larme au yeux en murmurent sont nom.

"nink"


	17. Une décision a faire

_**Chapitre 16 : une décision a faire**_

nink rouvre ses yeux et il remarque que tous et sombre et sous ses pied il a de l'eau et son reflet. Nink décide de se promenais dans se drôle de monde de rêve qui a jamais fait, il se demande aussi si Luna est la, comme sa il pourra l'aidé a sortir ici, quelle que marche plus tard nink écoute une drôle de voix dire sont nom de façon discret.

"...nink..." nink chrche la souce de cette nouvelle voix qui entend dans sa tête mais il le voix pas.

"...nink..." nink le cherche partout mais il le voie pas. Nink commence a perde patience décide de le provoquer.

"QUI ETRE VOUS, MONTRE VOUS SI VOUS ETRE UN HOMME" hurlai nink mais la voix dit simplement.

"regarde sous tes pied" nink regarde sous ses pied et il voie lui mais plus sombre et maléfique. nink a décidé de avoir une discussion avec moi même.

"qui être vous?" l'autre nink souris pour dire.

" je suis nink. Pour dire le VRAIE nink" nink riposte pour dire.

"je suis le vraie nink, toi tu es un imposteur. Soit tu es un esprit soit que tu es une illusion de mes cauchemars." une pierre a était lancer de nul part que nink reçue sur sa tête, l'autre nink ricane sur lui pour dire.

"si ses un rêve, tu ressentirez pas la douleur et si je suis un esprit je serai pas au courent que tu a montres ton jardin secret au fille du village kokiri. Ses pour sa que tu porte des pantalon es non des jupe." nink ne sais pas quoi dire. Se type est vraiment moi ou ses un test, ses alors que nink doit être direct en demandent.

"que veux tu de moi" l'autre nink a le visage neutre pour dire.

"approche de moi et je vais te le dire" nink s'approche du sol pour écouter dark nink. Plus il s'approche

plus son propre reflet s'approche de lui pour lui dire.

"je veux...être...EN TOI'' dark nink attaque avec un visage qui fait très peur.

_**Au domaine zora**_

nink se mit debout de sont cauchemar, après quelle que seconde il reprend ses esprit puis il réfléchit au sujet de la pierre zora pour sa quête. Si il dit qui a besoin de la pierre zora, il doit se marier avec lulu mais le problème ses que il a besoin de la pierre pour sont passe et sa quête. Ses alors que nink va demander de laide a sa mère pour faire un choix. Il sort sont ocarina pour qui joue le chant de saria.

''nink ses bien toi? '' nink soupire de bonheur de entendre sa mère qui se soucier de lui.

''oui mère ses moi je voulais te parlais d'un problème que je doit réglais''

''un problème? Ses quoi le problème?'' nink et nerveux de le dire mais il doit faire pour que le choix soit fait.

''et bien tous a commencer quand Link ma donner des vacances sur le lac hylia et j'ai remarquer que je savais pas nager'' saria a était inquiète pour dire.

''au non pourquoi tas sauter dans l'eau si tu savais pas nager?'' nink se gratter la tête pour dire.

''et bien je savais pas que le lac hylia était si profonde alors j'ai sauter dans l'eau''saria soupire pour dire.

'' et après, qu'est qui ses passe'' nink continue son histoire.

''il avec un zora sur l'île, une fille zora pour être plus précise, elle avec peur de moi mais je les aidé a soigniez sa blessure sur le genou droite et pendant le voyage j'ai appris que Lulu es la fille de la rein Ruto et Link''a cette partie de l'histoire saria a était surpris que la rumeur et vrais quelle commente.

''alors ses vraie? Link a une fille avec Ruto? Je sais pas quoi dire, elle était comment?''

''que veux tu dire''saria cherche les bon mot pour pas insulte la fille de Link, elle commence a dire.

''elle es jolie?''nink soupire que sa mère a une idée louche dans sa tête.

''sa dépend, pour vous sa signifie quoi jolie?''saria sais pourquoi il veux rien dire, alors elle demande.

''nink, ses pas a cause quelle est une race différente que elle es pas jolie, comme toi tu es différent et je te trouve beaux, alors elle es jolie oui ou non?'' nink soupire de façon vaincue pour dire.

''oui elle es très jolie'' saria es si joyeuse car nink a jamais dit a une fille très jolie, elle demande.

''hoooo nink vous est en amour avec elle?'' nink devenue irriter que il change de sujet.

''le probleme ses que pour avoir la pierre je doit me marier a Lulu mais je peux pas me marier car je suis pas vraiment une personne quelle mérite, que je doit faire?'' saria recherchiste a sont problème et elle réponde.

''nink, tu es une bonne personne et je sais tu fera jamais de mal a Lulu j'ai confiance en toi nink tu es un garçon très intelligent, bonne chance nink'' a ses parole saria est parti nink se levée de sont lit pour se diriger vair la salle su trône. Nink se dirige vaire la salle du trone pour que je parle a la rein mais gor m'appelle pour me parlais.

''nink tu a bien dormi?'' nink soupire pour dire

''non un mauvais rêve'' dit de facon neutre mais gor continue a dire

''nink, tas entendue de la musique hier soire'' nink fait un signe a gor de me suivre pour dire

'' ses Lulu qui jouer dune harpe'' gor demande de façon curieux

''comment tu le sais? Je coyer que tu dormais''nink soupire pour dire

''dormir dans une caverne humide ma pas beaucoup aide dans mon sommeille'' trente seconde plus tard nink continue sont histoire.

''elle ma parlais de la pierre'' gor est pas surpris mais content que il le sait.

''mais pour lavoir je doit me marier a Lulu et j'ai ma réponse''gor demande.

''ses quoi tas réponse? ''nink réponse simplement.

''tu le sera plus tard''gor soupire car il es curieux.

_**La salle du trône zora**_

nink et gor peux entendre que link es la qui parle a sa femme ruto, nink se colle proche du mur et il écoute tout qui dite.

''Link, je sais pas qui a besoin de la pierre zora mais Lulu doit le donner a un de ses prétendent'' link a un regarde surpris et il demande.

''je croyez que vous être contre les mariage arranger?''Ruto voulais repondre mais Lulu l'interrompe pour dire.

'' mère j'ai pas besoin de ses prétendent car hier soir je ses a qui donner mon cœur''nink a pas le choix de intervenir avent que les parent de Lulu sache que ses passe hier, il rentre dans la salle du trône pour dire.

''salut tous le monde'' tous la famille regarde nink et gor rentre dans la salle du trône mais Link a parlais en premier.

''nink? que fait vous ici?'' ruto demande a sont mari.

''tu le connais?'' link croise les bras pour expliquer.

''nink ses le fils de saria du moine le fils adoptive'' ruto surpris, il demande.

''sa explique beaucoup de chose''pendent que Ruto a la tête dans les nuage Lulu s'approche de nink faire un câlin.

''nink vous avez bien dormi?'' nink soupire pour dire.

''oui Lulu jai bien dormi mais je doit parlais a la rein'' au mot de rein rito se dirige vers nink pour demander.

''ses a quelle sujet'' nink gor et lulu regarde la rein ruto main nink parle en premier pour dire

''je voudrai prendre la pierre zora''ruto es supris dune telle demende,lulu a un grand sourire et link soupire. ruto s'asseoir sur sont trône pour le questionne. elle demande.

''tu veux la pierre zora de ma fille ses sa?'' nink répond

''oui''

''donc tu es au courent que sella signifie?'' nink répond

''oui''

''ses veux dire que tu veux épouser ma fille'' nink répond

''non je ne peux pas'' tous le monde est surpris, mais nink explique.

''je veux juste emprunter la pierre zora pour un moment et je le redonne a votre fille qui peux donner a une personne qui mérite''plus capacple dans prendre Lulu coure dans sa chambre avec des larme au yeux et nink regarde ses pied de façon honteux. ruto se derige vers moi avec le vsage tous rouge et ses pas a cause qui est gêné mais plutôt de colère.

''COMMENT OSE VOUS DE FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE A MA FILLE BIEN AIMER'' dit ruto pendent que Link tiens ruto.

''elle me connais pas''ruto se calme mais toujours en colère et link écoute sa raison.

''je veux dire elle me connais pas vraiment, elle doit apprendre a me connaitre, si elle maime pour que je suis ses la que je donner une réponse de sa demande'' ruto et link se regarder et puis regarde nink avec un sourire d'approbation, ruto voulais dire quelle en pense mais un crie a attires sont intention.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UN INTRUS DANS LE DOMAINE''


End file.
